KAMEN RIDER BUILD LA MÚSICA Y LA CIENCIA
by xzhlfpo
Summary: Un joven con una gran inteligencia luchara para construir un mundo en ruinas con ayuda de 3 guerreras
1. Capítulo 1 la llegada

Hola se preguntarán porque estoy corriendo con una gran mochila en la banqueta bueno pues estoy de camino a la escuela

Suspiro cuando me detengo en una esquina Si esto continúa, voy a llegar tarde y no quiero llegar tarde. Mi nombre es Takumi Izumi, solo soy un adolescente promedio de 18 años. Supongo que lo único extraño de mí es que me parezco a Mononobe Yuu de Unlimited fafnir , excepto que tengo el pelo rojo y desordenado y los ojos por alguna razón uno rojo y otro azul si sé que es raro pero bueno yo soy no pregunten el por qué. En este momento, estoy vestido con mis uniformes escolares que consisten en pantalones blancos, zapatos negros, camisa azul oscuro, pero estaba cubierta con mi uniforme azul

Ah no lo eh mencionado pero un día hace 4 años me desperté sin recuerdos, dijeron que no habían nadie perdido con mi característica pero bueno que se puede hacer

Ayer, cuando estaba durmiendo, un mensajero vino a mi casa y me dio un paquete. No recuerdo haber comprado nada en línea y le pregunto a mis vecinos, dijeron que no habían pedido nada. Cuando abrí el paquete, me sorprendí cuando descubrí que el paquete contiene

Un build Drive ,con Las full bottles Rabit y Tank junto con un montón de botellas en blanco y digo un montón también venia el teléfono build phone , un panel de la caja de pandora de color verde y varios USB junto con una nota que decía cundo seas lo suficientemente inteligente Abre los USB que raro yo que yo sepa soy muy inteligente de echo soy el numero uno de mi escuela

Miro alrededor de la caja y lo único que encontré es el .S E. Supongo que ese es el nombre del remitente, y aquí estoy, con el Conductor dentro de mi mochila que estaba esperando en la esquina para obtener un pase para poder llegar A mi escuela y mostrarle a mi mejor amigo el conductor. Mi amigo y yo somos grandes fanáticos de Kamen Rider y mi favorito actual es KAMEN RIDER GAIM . Te lo diré, ese espectáculo fue bastante bueno en mi opinión. Lástima que termino y el próximo Rider en salir va a ser Kamen rider buil? Es realmente Raro que alguien me mandara los productos de Kamen rider Build cuando aún no ha salido pero bueno no importa.

**(NOTA ESTO ES ANTES DEL ESTRENO DE KAMEN RIDER BUILD PARA QUE EL NO SEPA NADA DE LO QUE SE ABESINA)**

Oh, finalmente se terminó. Aceleré el paso y me doy vuelta. Tal vez pueda llegar a tiempo, no quiero llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas. Pero entonces...

* HONK! HONK! *

Giro a mi derecha y vi un camión en dirección a mí. Luego, todo estaba borroso después de eso y todo lo que vi fue una oscuridad sin fin.

"Ohhhhhhhh, ¿alguien obtuvo ese número de licencia de camión?" Murmuro mientras me levanto. Miro a mi alrededor y me encontré en un callejón. ¿Cómo terminé aquí? Miro a mi alrededor otra vez, encuentro mis cosas, pero mi Teléfono faltaba. "¿Eh? ¿A dónde fue?" Miro a mi alrededor en pánico, pero no encontré nada que se pareciera a mi teléfono. Genial, ¡ahorre 6 meses para conseguirlo me lo acababa de comparar" Suspiro, simplemente genial

"Lo último que recuerdo ... estaba camino a la escuela antes de ser atropellado por un camión" y me dolió. Quiero decir eso realmente dolió.

"TOS TOS TOS " Que raro siento como si en mi boca hubiera inalado mucho humo .

"Bueno, sentarse por aquí no hará nada. Será mejor que veamos en qué parte del mundo estoy". Recojo mis cosas y salgo del callejón solo para tener una visión sorprendente.

"¿Qué en el mundo?" Grité mientras miraba la vista frente a mí. Era como si me enviaran al futuro. Edificios de formas extrañas, trenes invertidos, tablas de construcción de hologramas y muchas otras cosas de alta tecnología. "¿Ese camión me golpeó tan fuerte que estoy alucinando, lo cual es improbable o estoy soñando?"

Decidí dar un paseo por la ciudad para ver el lugar. Por todas partes que veo, veo edificios que no reconozco en ningún país. Es como si estuviera en un mundo completamente nuevo. Después de unas horas de deambular. Me dio hambre y decidí parar en un restaurante cercano. Desafortunadamente para mí, no aceptaron mi dinero, así que tengo que cambiarlo y, sorprendentemente, mi moneda de dinero aquí es bastante alta, así que recibí una cantidad decente de dinero para vivir. Luego vuelvo al restaurante. Una vez que conseguí mi comida, tomé asiento y miré un televisor cercano, esperando poder aprender algo.

" Y el clima parece que no va a ser más que sol durante el resto de la semana. Ahora pasemos al otro tema para hoy ..."

Después de ver la televisión por un par de minutos, parece que no me da ninguna información, así que decidí concentrarme en mi comida cuando escuché algo familiar que me llamó la atención y me hizo toser mi comida.

" La caja de pandora una reliquia que fue descubierta en el lejano planeta de marte todavía sigue irradiando una extraña energía desde el desastre de hace 5 años en el que la caja de pandora brillo y genero un círculo de 20 kilómetros de 2 capas generando le que llamamos la ciudad de pandora"

**(NOTA SI SE QUE ES UN MURO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE JAPON SE PARTA EN 3 HASI QUE IMAGINESE UN CIRCULO EN MEDIO DEL UN DECIERTO YA QUE ALGUNOS SABEN CUAL ES SU VERDADERA FUNCION)**

" Si se encuentra cerca de esa área le pedimos que se aleje por lo que más queremos, ahora cambiemos el tema ..."

Agarro mi bebida para detener mi tos. Entonces escuché algo que me hizo escupir.

"El ruido, las criaturas alienígenas que han sido una amenaza para la humanidad durante 13 años". Luego muestran un video de extrañas y extrañas criaturas alienígenas que matan personas. Cuando tocaron a alguien, esa persona se convirtió en carbón antes de disolverse. ¿Estoy soñando? y Ruido, se supone que son un personaje ficticio. Hice una mueca y deseé paz a la gente antes de volver a pensar en un asunto más importante.

¿Qué rayos es el ruido no se supone que los monstruos de la serie eran smash? ¿Es esto un sueño?' Pensé mientras tomaba otro bocado de mi comida.

Cuando de repente...

*AUGE*

"¿¡Que!?" Me levanto de mi asiento y salgo corriendo para ver qué está pasando. Una vez que salí corriendo, me encontré con el caos y esparcidos por el suelo había pilas de carbono. La gente estaba huyendo de esas cosas llamadas Ruido. Vi que una chica de pie sola en las pilas de carbono y una de las Ruedas están a punto de atraparla, mi cuerpo actuó rápidamente y logré rescatar a la chica.

Entonces vi a uno de ellos abalanzarse hacia nosotros. "¡No la toques!" Lo golpeé y para mi sorpresa, mi brazo no se convirtió en carbono.

Sin preguntarme cómo era posible, retrocedí ya que estas cosas empezaban a rodearme. La niña en mis brazos temblaba de terror.

"¡Maldición!" Maldije mientras intentaba tener una idea sobre cómo salir de esta situación. Entonces, algo brilló dentro de mi bolsa. Dejé mi bolso y lo abrí, solo para descubrir que mi BUILD Driver estaba brillando. "¿Qué?" una vez que dejó de brillar, lo levanté y me sorprendí de cómo pesaba más que antes. Se siente como el metal real y no un plástico.

"¿Es posible?" Murmuro cuando una idea realmente loca apareció en mi cabeza. Agarro BUILD Driver y me pongo en la cintura. Comienzo a agitar las 2 botellas que tenia y como lo había visto en los comerciales Para mi sorpresa un monto de ecuaciones aparecieron frente a mi rodeándome los que más me sorprendió fue que podía entenderlas a la perfección

Pongo las 2 botellas en el cinturón

**RABBIT! TANK!**

**BEST MATCH!**

La voz es mucho más fuerte y más fuerte que recuerdo una música comenzó ah sonar. Comienzo ah girar la manija de mi cinturón rápidamente con lo que 2 tubos uno enfrente y el otro atrás con lo que un líquido comenzaba a salir de los dos preocupado me puse, pero no ay tiempo que perder" Dejé de girar la manija"

**ARE YOU READY**

Puse las manos en posición de pelea y digo la palabra mágica. "¡ Henshin

**Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhh!"**

Ah apareció un traje después que los 2 tubos se combinaran lo que me dejo con una mitad azul con tema de Tanque y una mitad roja con tema de conejo y un resorte en la pierna de color blanco

Me convierto en ... Kamen Rider BUILD!

"Oh ... mi ... querido señor!" Exhalé mientras miraba mi armadura. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me he convertido en un Kamen Rider! Mi amigo se sorprenderá al ver esto. Antes de que pudiera saltar y correr como una idiota, un grito femenino me devolvió a la realidad y esa realidad estaba llena de criaturas asesinas. Vi a uno que se abalanzaba sobre mí, rápidamente giré y lo pateé, enviándolo bastante lejos. "Eso estuvo cerca, piensa más tarde, pelea ahora", dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi lente y decía.

"Ahora noises comencemos el experimento"

**(Ubicación desconocida)**

Las alarmas se activaban en algún tipo de base mientras las personas corrían por ahí mientras otras escribían en computadoras de alta tecnología, tratando de obtener información sobre el ataque de los ruidos.

De pie firmemente, un hombre alto y musculoso con ojos dorados y una perilla. Su ropa era una camisa de vestir roja con las mangas enrolladas y una corbata rosa con el extremo metido en el bolsillo izquierdo del pecho, pantalones beige claro y zapatos deportivos negros y azules. Este fue Kazanari Genjuro.

Genjuro hizo una mueca, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada para detener los ruidos, excepto ver cómo el ruido destruye cualquier cosa en su camino y lleva a las personas a un lugar seguro. Esperan que los militares puedan detenerlos hasta que puedan evacuar a las personas.

" ¡Señor! ¡Tenemos las imágenes y las estamos cargando ahora mismo!" dijo uno de los empleados, recibiendo un gesto de asentimiento de parte de Genjuro.

Mujeres altas con ojos de colores violentos y cabello largo y castaño atado en una cúpula con forma de colmena con un clip de mariposa púrpura en el lado izquierdo caminaban hacia al lado de Genjuro. Llevaba gafas de montura rosa con lentes de color amarillo, un vestido rosa y coral con bata de laboratorio. Este era Sakurai Ryoko.

" ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer, Genjuro?" Dijo Ryoko.

" No hay nada que podamos hacer", dijo Genjuro, lamentablemente. "Tsubasa y Kanade todavía están en una gira mundial. Hasta entonces, prácticamente estamos sentados en patos para los ruidos"

" Subiendo hecho, ponlo bien ahora!" Uno de los miembros del personal habló.

Genjuro y Ryoko miraron hacia arriba en la pantalla para ver algo que ellos o cualquier otra persona estaban esperando. Era un Kamen rider build luchando contra los ruidos.

" ¿Qué hay en el ?! ¿Quién es ese?" Preguntó Genjuro, sorprendido.

" Quienquiera que sea, su armadura genera grandes cantidades de poder a la par de una Reliquia", dijo Ryoko.

Genjuro y el resto del personal no pudieron decir nada porque estaban demasiado concentrados en el tipo blindado.

**(De regreso con BUILD)**

Usando la potencia de la botella de conejo di un poderoso salto hacia los enemigos tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia en las peleas pero siendo solamente un monto de seres sin cerebros fue fácil

unos trataron de atacarme por la espalda pero fácilmente los repelí con mi pierna azul que comenzó a rodar

lastima que no tenga conmigo el las armas de build seria mas fácil lidiar con estos bueno ya tuve suficiente de estos es mejor terminar con estos peleles.

"La formula de la Victoria esta decidida " Gire la manija preparandome para el gran final de la batalla la marca de todos los Kamen rider el rider Kick

**READY GO**

**voltech finish**

**(FIN DE LA MUSICA)**

**(De Regreso en la base)**

De vuelta a la base, Genjuro, y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acaban de presenciar.

"¿ S-solo quien en el mundo es este tipo?" Genjuro dijo. Nadie puede culparlo por preguntar, ya que acaba de ver a un tipo con armadura que destruye los ruidos cuando ni siquiera los militares pueden arañar los ruidos.

" ¡Interesante! Pudo destruir los ruidos sin usar una reliquia". Dijo Ryoko. "Me gustaría conocer a este hombre".

Genjuro continuó observando al hombre, esperando que él deshaga su transformación. Hay una sensación extraña de que el hombre debe haber usado algún tipo de dispositivo para obtener su armadura.

" ¿Deberíamos decirle a Tsubasa y Kanade sobre esto?" Dijo Ryoko.

Genjuro negó con la cabeza. "No, no hasta que sepamos a ciencia cierta si él es un aliado o no. Hasta entonces, debemos tratar de vigilar a este tipo. Cuando llegue el momento, nos pondremos en contacto con él".

"Lo tengo"

(De regreso con kamen rider build)

"Y eso debería hacerlo", les dije.

Antes que todos desaparecieran se me ocurrió saque una de mis botellas vacías la abrí y comencé ah absorber los restos que quedaban de los Noises

solo llenaron un 30% de la botella eso significara que tendré que derrotar mas si quiero llenar todas las botellas

Caminando de regreso a la niña que salvé, vi que estaba asombrada por mi transformación con asombro. "Será mejor que cierres esa boca tuya, chico. Los insectos entrarán si no lo haces"

La niña cerró la boca y dijo: "¿Gracias por salvarme, señor ...?" La niña me preguntó por mi nombre.

"BUILD. Kamen Rider BUILD que significa construir ". Le respondo, sin querer dar mi nombre real.

"¿Eres un superhéroe? ¿Como los de la televisión?" ella preguntó.

"Algo así" dije mientras me arrodillaba.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" Yo pregunté.

"Estaban conmigo antes de que la multitud nos separe" respondió la niña.

"¿Te acuerdas de tu casa?" Pregunté mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

"Mi hogar está en otra ciudad, mi familia viene aquí para visitar a nuestros familiares", dijo la niña.

"bueno, vamos a llevarte a la policía entonces. Ellos te cuidarán hasta que lleguen tus padres", dije.

**(Salto de escena )**

Después de dejar ala niña en la estación camine un rato en la calle

"Fyuhh ... Nunca pensé que usar el poder de un Rider sería tan agotador", dije. Dejo escapar un suspiro de agotamiento, en la TV hace que parezca fácil, me pregunto como lo harán los actores.

Me volví en mis pensamientos pensando en las pilas de carbono. Me sentí culpable por no poder salvarlos. Pero una cosa que mis experiencias me enseñaron es que no puedes hacer nada por el pasado. Una vez hecho esto, no hay que volver a Fallar .

Puse las botellas en mi bolsillo, mientras que el BUild driver en mi bolsa. Si esta la caja de pandora aqui eso quiere decir que habra Smash aquí, . Pero estoy seguro de que si planearan amenazar a la humanidad, no lo permitiría. Con este poder, ahora puedo proteger a quienes me necesitan. Mi nombre es Takumi Izumi, también conocido como ...

**KAMEN RIDER BUILD**

**BOTELLAS ACTUALES **

**BUILD : RABBIT, TANK**


	2. Capitulo 2 EL CONCIERTO

**Hola se que no eh escrito en un buen tiempo y que ya tengo una historia de kamen rider fourze pero le veo mas posibilidades ah build que a fourze de hacer una buena combinación**

**ESTE EL ESTADO DE MIS PROYECTOS**

**Continuaran **

**Ultrman x Unlimited**

**kamen rider construir x Senki zesshou Symphogear**

**En espera**

**Date a live x kamen rider Ghost**

**SIGUIENTES trabajos **

**Rokujouna x Ryukendo o ultraman ORB**

**My Little pony mira equestri girls**

**Les aviso kamen rider Evol no aparecerá hasta la temporada 3 pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Blood Stalk**

**El comencemos por lo que vinieron**

(Dentro de un jet privado)

" ¡Finalmente! ¡Después de una larga gira, finalmente llegamos a Japón!" Dijo una niña de pelo y ojos rojos. Este fue Amou Kanade, uno de los cantantes de un popular grupo de Pop-Idol llamado Zwei wing. Luego se volvió hacia la chica que estaba a su lado. "¿Qué piensas, Tsubasa?"

La persona con quien Kanade estaba hablando era una niña de ojos azules y pelo, a la misma edad que Kanade. Este era Kazanari Tsubasa, el otro cantante de Zwei Wing y la sobrina de Genjuro. "Bueno ... es bueno volver a nuestra casa, Kanade".

Mirando hacia la ventana, Kanade le hace un gesto a Tsubasa para que se una a ella. "¡Mira! ¡Puedes ver Japón desde aquí!"

Tsubasa asintió en acuerdo. "Es bueno estar de vuelta, ¿no?"

Kanade asintió y tomó un control remoto. "¿Por qué no revisamos las noticias? Veamos si algo ha cambiado desde que nos fuimos".

" Suena como una buena idea". Con su acuerdo, Kanade enciende la televisión para ver las noticias.

Noticias: "Gracias por el clima, Ken. Y ahora, por más actualizaciones sobre los ruidos".

El solo hecho de escuchar los nombres enojó a Kanade. Su familia fue asesinada en un ataque de ruido y no solo eso, sino que mataron a miles de personas. Kanade no podía esperar para patearles el culo a la tierra.

Noticias: "Como siempre, el ruido ha estado apareciendo desde todos los lugares, causando estragos donde quiera que vayan. Justo cuando las cosas se ven mal, un hombre con armadura aparece de repente de la nada y asume los ruidos"

Tanto Kanade como Tsubasa se sorprendieron cuando vieron un video de Kamen rider Build luchando contra el Ruido con su armadura y se sorprendieron aún más de que pudo matar a los Ruido.

Noticias: "Nadie sabe quién es este hombre misterioso, ya que el gobierno no tiene conexiones con este hombre blindado. Nadie sabe cómo puede matar a los ruidos, pero al menos, la gente tiene una nueva esperanza que admirar. Ahora, en el - "

Entonces Kanade apagó la televisión en el punto en que tanto ella como Tsubasa se quedaron sin palabras.

Finalmente, Kanade rompió el silencio. "Bueno ... eso es algo"

"¿Crees que el Comandante sabe de esto?" Tsubasa dijo.

"No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que la casa ha cambiado un poco desde que nos fuimos", dijo Kanade.

**(SIGUIENTE ESCENA)**

**(En una bodega sugteranea en una casa comun y corinete)**

* BEEP! * X5

*HACER CLIC*

Me desperté cuando escuché sonar mi alarma y la apagué. Mirando mi reloj, ya eran las 4: 45 de la mañana. Me levanto, estiro mi cuerpo, me ducho y me pongo la ropa que consistía en una camisa roja, pantalones blancos, zapatos negros y una sudadera negra con capucha y amarillo dentro. Me sali de mi sotano secreto para poder llegar a la puerta de la casa .

Si pensaran por que tengo mi propia Batícueva y es por que últimamente eh llamado mucho la atención del gobierno lo que me ah preocupado conociendo como es el gobierno querrá el poder de BUIL como una arma de guerra eh estudiado el funcionamiento del build Driver ala perfeccione y puedo decir que es un sistema realmente complejo lo mas raro es que puedo entenderlo completamente todo incluido sus funciones y como mejorarlo con mis conocimientos adquiridos eh logrado crear el Drill crusher Y EL build phone

Realmente meda miedo lo que soy capaz de construir con mi inteligencia muchos se aprovecharían de mi sabiendo lo que puedo hacer

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que llegué aquí. Comencé a entrenar y entrenar mi cuerpo porque usar el Build Driver Requiere un resistencia poderosa rápidamente después de un solo uso. Pero ahora lo puedo usar sin problemas .

Saque mi Build Phone y le pongo una de las ultimas botellas que eh conseguido la del león lo que provoca que se transforme en una moto (no crear cuanto tarde en perfeccionar este invento),durante mi tiempo libre eh logrado derrotar a varios Noises lo que me permitió crear 2 nuevas botellas

las de **LEON Y DIAMANTE** lastima que no una pareja perfecta

Durante mi primera semana aquí, pude conseguir un trabajo como camarero en un restaurante de okonomiyaki llamado Flower. La dueña era una mujer amable que fue lo suficientemente amable como para darme un trabajo después de que le mostré lo que podía hacer, ella me ayudó a conseguir suficiente dinero para alquilar un apartamento. Llegué a la Flor, bajé de mi bicicleta y abrí la puerta.

"Buenos días, jefe," dije.

"Ah, Takumi, ". Dijo mi jefe mientras me sonreía. "Date prisa y prepárate. Conociendo a los niños que vienen a mi restaurante, estarán aquí en cualquier momento".

"Lo tienes," dije mientras iba a la cocina y colgué mi chaqueta antes de agarrar un delantal y atarlo a mi alrededor. Una vez que terminé, salí y ya vi a algunos niños aquí, vistiendo el uniforme de la Academia de Música Privada Lydian.

No lejos de aquí estaba una escuela llamada Lydian Private Music Academy y, como su nombre lo indica, promueve la música. Las personas y los estudiantes que son muy apasionados o que están buscando una carrera en la música generalmente van a esa academia porque produjeron algunas personas muy talentosas, por ejemplo, el grupo Pop-Idol conocido como Zwei Wing. De hecho, había visto un par de hologramas cuando llegué a este mundo y es posible que tenga algunos álbumes de sus canciones. Escucho sus canciones en mi tiempo libre cuando no estoy peleando con Noises y sus canciones son bastante buenas.

Recibiendo órdenes de los estudiantes de Lidia, escuché que la puerta se abría de nuevo y me volví para ver dos caras conocidas. La primera fue una niña de cabello crema corto, unos 5 años más joven que yo, con dos clips rojos a cada lado de su cabeza y ojos naranja oscuro. La segunda era una niña de la misma edad que la primera, con el pelo corto, verde y sucio y los ojos color aguamarina.

Estos dos eran Tachibana Hibiki y Kohinata Miku. Estos dos eran habituales aquí y los conocí durante (y antes) mi tiempo aquí.

"Bienvenidas, ah son ustedes ", dije.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese?" Exijo un saludo "Hibiki.

"Es un saludo normal de una persona normal no como otras que llegan gritando aun restaurante donde solo debe haber una buena comida" dije mientras levanto mi mano al estilo de kabuto y decía mientras que por alguna razón un rayo de luz entro en la ventana iluminándome con la música

"Como decía mi abuela la comida es sagrada para el que la disfrute" Dije con los ojos serados

"Realmente eres raro y de donde bino esa música" hibiki pregunto con curiosidad

"No se y no lo quiero saber ", dije, dirigiendo a los dos a una mesa. "Entonces, ¿lo de siempre?"

"¡Sí por favor!" Hibiki dijo, suena muy emocionado por alguna razón.

"Pareces emocionado hoy". Señalé. "¿Pasó algo bueno hoy?"

"¡No es solo bueno sino genial!" Hibiki dijo. "Hoy, Miku y yo vamos a nuestra primera Z-

"El concierto de Zwei Wing porque Miku pudo ganar algunas entradas gratuitas para un concurso en el que la hiciste participar". Hibiki dijo emocionada

Unos minutos más tarde, tenía la orden lista antes de que la tomara, colocándola en una bandeja con otras órdenes. Dando vueltas, finalmente regresé con Hibiki y Miku, dándoles su orden. "Aqui tienes."

"¡Gracias!" Hibiki dijo antes de decir: "¡Vamos a comer!" luego procedió a cortar su comida.

Tanto Miku como yo suspiramos ante su falta de modales. Debe ser la emoción. "Oye, baja la velocidad. Te ahogarás si comes tan rápido".

Y fiel a mi palabra, ella comenzó a ahogarse. Suspiro de nuevo cuando Miku le dio a su mejor amiga un vaso de agua, Hibiki instantáneamente lo bebió todo y jadeó por aire más tarde.

"Debes guardar tu entusiasmo por el concierto", dije. "Bueno, mejor cambia el letrero del menú. Diviértete en el concierto".

**(Un par de horas después)**

En un estadio futurista, una multitud de personas se reunieron. Entre esta multitud estaba Hibiki y él no parecía feliz.

"¿¡ Eh !? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes hacerlo, Miku?" Hibiki exclamó en su teléfono.

-Lo siento, Hibiki, pero mi abuela tuvo un accidente. Estamos empacando para ir allí ahora.-

" Pero, Miku, apenas sé algo acerca de este grupo", se quejó Hibiki.

-Lo siento, pero no te preocupes. Tengo a alguien que se unirá a ti para asegurarte de que no te pierdas.

" ¿A qué te refieres?" Hibiki obtuvo su respuesta más rápido de lo que esperaba.

" Yo" Dándose la vuelta, Hibiki se sobresaltó al ver a TAKUMI , saludando con la mano.

" ¿Eh? TAKUMI?"

**(Hace unos momentos con takumi)**

¿Cómo puedo ser arrastrado a esto? Yo y la jefa estábamos a punto de cerrar la tienda cuando Miku se me acercó de repente y me preguntó si podía ir con Hibiki al concierto de Zwei Wing. Cuando ella me dijo la razón no tuve otra opción . Y ahora Estoy con ella y ahora, aquí estoy, de pie junto a Hibiki en una línea para conseguir algunos palos de luz para ella.

"¿Te sorprendió descubrir que Miku me envió a cuidar de ti?" Pregunté, iniciando una conversación para pasar el tiempo y hacer que esta línea se vuelva más rápida.

Ella asintió. "Me sorprende que te haya pedido a todas las personas que me cuiden".

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" Yo pregunté.

"bueno, sé que no eres el tipo de personas para meterte en algo así, porque prefieres estar sola", dijo nerviosa, tratando de no ofenderme, lo que no estaba.

"Ahh, heriste mis sentimientos, así como pensé que el mundo es cruel, volveré a mi habitación y nunca más volveré a salir", dije, burlándome un poco de ella.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, no me dejes solo aquí!" Suplicó Hibiki. Hombre, ella es linda cuando la bromeo.

"Sólo bromeo", dije mientras me reía, finalmente llegué al puesto y le compré algunos palos de luz. "Bueno, mejor busca algunos asientos antes de que se agoten".

Hibiki asintió mientras entramos para ir a buscar algunos asientos.

**(Mientras tanto en la azotea cercana)**

" No puedo esperar a que comience este pequeño concierto, en realidad estoy bastante interesado en esos usuarios de Reliquias". Comentó Un misterioso personaje con un traje de color rojo carmesí y un tema de serpiente este era **Blood Stalk**

"Muy pronto espesara la verdadera emoción los pobre humanos no saben que les espera me pregunto cuando hará su movimiento esa mujer" Dijo Stalk riendose

" Lo mas probable que quien controle el ruido probablemente atacará este concierto, con qué propósito, todavía no lo sé". dijo Stalk

Stalk dejo de reírse y comenzó ah pensar

"Pero no me preocupo de nada lo único que me importa es que el kamen rider aproveche esta oportunidad para conseguir mas botellas una vez de que las 60 botellas sean creadas espesara la verdadera emoción Adelante cante y bailen para mi Usuarios y RIDER " Stalk

**(Entre bastidores)**

Dentro del área detrás del escenario del estadio, los trabajadores estaban dando los toques finales a todo solo para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo. Mientras hacían eso, Tsubasa, quien estaba usando un poncho con capucha que mantenía su atuendo limpio como un mechón, como se podía ver su cabello sobresaliendo de debajo de la capucha. Siéntese detrás de una caja con las piernas acurrucadas, tenía las manos juntas en posición de oración, como si deseara suerte.

En ese momento, Kanade se acercó a ella e interrumpió su ritual previo al espectáculo.

" es bastante aburrido, ¿eh?" Kanade dijo, sentándose en una caja cercana. "Sólo quiero volverme loco".

" Sé lo que quieres decir", dijo Tsubasa.

" No me digas, ¿estás nervioso?" Preguntó Kanade.

"¡ Por supuesto que estoy nervioso, Kanade!" Tsubasa dijo. "Es natural. Sakurai dijo que hoy es especial ..." Luego, de decir eso fue interrumpida por un golpe en la frente.

" ¿Por qué estás siendo tan serio? ¡Ilumina!" Kanade dijo, tratando de mejorar el estado de ánimo de su mejor amiga / pareja.

" Ahí están ustedes dos". Genjuro apareció de repente, caminando hacia las chicas.

" Comandante," dijo Tsubasa, mirando al hombre musculoso.

" Bueno, bueno, viejo Genjuro!" Dijo Kanade. "¿Venir a desearnos buena suerte?"

" Creo que ustedes dos entienden lo importante que es hoy?" Preguntó Genjuro.

" No hay que preocuparse, Gerente. Sabemos que hoy es de suma importancia, bla, bla, bla". Kanade dijo casualmente. "Solo déjanos todo para nosotros y asegúrate de que ese trozo de roca no explote".

" Te retendré a eso, Kanade," dijo Genjuro. "Y no se preocupe, está en buenas manos. El desempeño de hoy será primordial para el futuro de la humanidad". Genjuro dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y hacía una llamada.

**(Mientras tanto, laboratorio subterráneo)**

En un laboratorio subterráneo, un grupo de científicos preparaba el equipo necesario para su experimento inminente (condena), uno que involucraba una losa de roca colocada bajo una plataforma de observación. Sakurai estaba entre este científico y fue a responder su llamada telefónica.

" Hola ~ Sakurai Ryoko hablando!" Sakurai le dijo a Genjuro por teléfono. "¡Todo está listo en nuestro extremo!"

**(Regreso al Backstage)**

Asintiendo unas cuantas veces, Genjuro dijo: "Entendido. Estaré allí".

**("AH apropósito como va mi petición de traer la caja de pandora aqui ")**

"Um todabia sigues con eso es demaciado complicado talvez tarde unos 2 años mas" Genjuro dijo

(**"Lo se pero es una artefacto totalmente desconocido diferente a las reliquias solo imagínate lo que amansaremos con eso bueno no queda de otra esperare" Dijo ryoko colgando)**

" Solo déjanos el rendimiento, ¿de acuerdo?" Kanade dijo con confianza, obteniendo un guiño de su manager.

Coloque Genjuro comienza a retirarse

Justo antes de que se aleje, Kanade lo detiene.

" Espera."

" Hmm?"

" ¿Cuáles crees que son las posibilidades de que ese misterioso hombre con armadura aparezca aquí?" Preguntó Kanade. Desde que vio las imágenes de él en las noticias, ha estado plagada de curiosidad por él.

" Yo diría que uno en un millón", dijo Genjuro. "Simplemente no veo que ese chico venga aquí solo para un concierto".

**(Con TAKUMI Y HIBIK()**

"Achoo!" Olfateo y me froto la nariz. ¿Es este uno de esos sentimientos cuando alguien está hablando de ti?

"¿Estás bien, Takumi" hibki preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su voz, lo cual es innecesario en mi opinión.

"Creo que alguien está hablando de mí", le dije.

Antes de que Hibiki pudiera preguntarme a qué me refería, las luces se apagaron cuando aparecieron pequeñas luces en el escenario.

**(Gyakkou no Fluge)**

Una vez que comenzó la música, hice una mueca cuando mis oídos fueron golpeados por los sonidos de la gente que vitoreaba. Por eso no me gusta asistir a un evento como este. De repente, las plumas empezaron a caer desde el techo y, momentos después, dos hembras descendieron de la pista. Esa fue nuestra señal para iluminar los palos de brillo.

Rápidamente vi a una chica pelirroja y al instante supo quién era ella, Kanade. Kanade llevaba un vestido sin tirantes de color rosa claro y rosa intenso con una falda de color amarillo claro, un gran arco de color y el ala derecha en su bullicio. También llevaba un pañuelo rosa claro y tacones blancos.

Luego volví mi mirada hacia la chica bluenette nada menos que Tsubasa. Su ropa consistía en un top corto de cuello alto con pantalones cortos de shite y una falda plisada con cinturón corte en diagonal desde su cadera izquierda y un gran lazo azul claro y ala izquierda en su bullicio. También lleva medias blancas y azules hasta el muslo, botas de color azul claro con la izquierda que llega hasta la rodilla y la derecha hasta el tobillo.

Si tengo que decir, en el departamento de miradas, ambas eran chicas muy hermosas.

" Kikoemasuka ...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU

Ten ni toki hanate!

" Kikoemasuka ...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou

Ai wo tsuki agete

Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku a natta ... Kare no hi

Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi a boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita

Soshite yume wa hiraku yo

Mita koto nai sekai no odio e ...

De repente, el techo del escenario se abre, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome saltar de mi asiento. Deben tener un infierno de gerente.

Kami-sama mo shiranai Hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou

Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu

Issho ni tobanai ka?

Solo sintiendo Namida de nureta HANE

Omokute habatakenai hi wa deseo

Sono migi te ni soegyou Boku no CHIKARA mo

Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru ¡Corazón cantante!

Al final de la canción, Tsubasa se paró frente a Kanade, se volvió de espaldas, dejó caer una rodilla y luego ambos levantaron sus manos hacia el cielo como si fuera a rezar.

**(Fin de la canción)**

Todos en la multitud gritaban como locos, lastimando mis pobres oídos mientras simplemente aplaudía. Mirando a mi lado, vi a Hibiki mirando a las dos cantantes, luciendo como si estuviera teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Sonrío, contenta de que la niña la estuviera pasando bien. Pero siento que me estaba olvidando algo importante.

Justo entonces, más música comenzó a tocar. Deben estar preparándose para tocar otra canción.

"No hemos terminado todavía, amigos!" Kanade le gritó a su micrófono, tratando de animar más a la multitud mientras ella y Tsubasa comenzaban su siguiente canción.

**(Laboratorio Subterráneo)**

En el laboratorio bajo el escenario, el experimento iba como estaba previsto.

" la resonancia crece dentro del rango esperado". Uno de los científicos dijo.

" Supongo que podemos escribir esto como un éxito", dijo Sakurai con un sentido de logro.

Genjuro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Gran trabajo a todos".

***¡ALARMA!***

De repente, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar cuando una luz roja intermitente llenó la habitación.

" ¿Qué está pasando?" Genjuro dijo.

"¡ El sistema de amortiguación no puede manejar la presión interna creciente!" dijo un científico masculino, causando que los ojos de Genjuro se ensancharan en pánico

"¡ A este ritmo, la Reliquia se despertará y se volverá loca!" Uno de los científicos dijo que cuando el sujeto de prueba de su experimento estaba empezando a emitir una energía que comenzó a envolverse y convulsionarse hasta ...

***EXPLOCION"**

"¿¡Que!?" Hibiki se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué diablos?" Salté, de repente recuerdo lo que era lo importante y descubrí de dónde vino la explosión.

Entonces, todos empezaron a gritar, por una razón. Mirando hacia el techo, las criaturas que la gente temía, Ruido apareció en el cielo, disparando y dejando caer a su compañero Ruido. La simple vista de los ruidos hizo que todos entraran en pánico y huyeran, por lo que me fue difícil escapar cuando vi que hombres, mujeres y niños eran asesinados.

'¡Necesito Transformarme deprisa !' Justo cuando terminé mi pensamiento, me atrapó una multitud, separándome de Hibiki.

"TAKUMI" Escuché a Hibiki llamarme

Intenté acercarme a ella, pero fracasé. "¡Hibiki! ¡Maldita sea, aléjate de mi camino!" Por mucho que lo intenté, pronto me encuentro fuera del estadio. "¡Mierda! ¡Hibiki está todavía ahí!"

Corriendo, me dirigí hacia el estadio Rápidamente saque mi botella de conejo la agito para darme velocidad esperando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Hibiki. Me maldigo por estacionarlo tan lejos del estadio.

**(De vuelta en el estadio)**

" ¡Necesitamos volar, Tsubasa!" Dijo Kanade. "¡Somos los únicos que podemos luchar contra ellos!"

" P-Pero el Comandante no ha…" Tsubasa no podía decir nada más, ya que Kanade había corrido y saltado del escenario. "¡Kanade!"

"Crotizall ronzell Gungnir zillz ..." Después de cantar su canción, Kanade se convirtió instantáneamente en un nuevo atuendo, que consistía en un traje blanco, negro y naranja que exponía su estómago, un par de botas negras hasta el muslo, un par de voluminosos un guante en sus antebrazos y un par de orejas de conejo como auriculares. La energía de su transformación hizo que los ruidos cambiaran de color.

**(Juega Kimi a Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru hecho)**

Kanade juntó sus manos, provocando que sus guanteletes se fundieran y se convirtiera en una lanza blanca y naranja con un centro de cristal rojo. Cargó contra los ruidos y, usando su lanza, cortó dos de ellos por la mitad. Luego corrió y cortó otro, continuó haciéndolo y eliminó cualquier ruido que se acercara a ella. Kanade saltó al aire y lanzó su lanza que comenzó a multiplicarse tan pronto como dejó su mano. Todas las lanzas llovieron hasta los ruidos sin piedad.

Stardust∞Foton

**(Laboratorio Subterráneo)**

Mientras Kanade estaba luchando en el estadio, de vuelta en el ahora destrozado laboratorio, Genjuro, quien parecía ser el único sobreviviente cuando los demás fueron aplastados por los escombros, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor o al menos lo intentó.

" Ryoko ..." dijo Genjuro, luchando. "¿Ryoko sigue vivo?"

De repente, una luz de color arco iris llamó la atención de Genjuro, lo que lo llevó a mirar la fuente que no era otra que el tema del experimento. "Mefisto está ... despertando". luego se derrumbaron rocas sobre la reliquia, lo que provocó que Genjuro saliera del laboratorio en ruinas, sabiendo que no podía obtener la Reliquia cuando el lugar comenzaba a caer.

**( En el estadio)**

De vuelta en la batalla, Tsubasa se puso su propio traje Relic, el Ame no Habakiri, que consistía en un traje azul claro y negro con guantes de antebrazo, auriculares negros y una cuchilla en cada uno de sus tobillos. Su arma era una katana blanca que, a lo largo de las cuchillas de sus tobillos, cortó el ruido que encontró.

Mientras tanto, con Kanade, ella estaba abriéndose camino continuamente, creando un ciclón en miniatura con su lanza que desgarró un Ruido del tamaño de un mamut que parecía un centípedo destinado a los jirones.

Último∞Meteor

Juntos, Kanade y Tsubasa dejaron nada más que cenizas a su paso. Mientras estos dos peleaban, Hibiki, quien todavía estaba aquí y con vida, de alguna manera, observó cómo se desarrollaba la batalla, el shock y el miedo la inmovilizaron. "Que es..."

De repente, el Ruido se convirtió en balas improvisadas y se disparó a Kanade y Tsubasa, pero fracasó al cortar las balas entrantes.

**(Fin de la canción)**

A medida que la batalla se prolongaba, Kanade notó que el color de su traje estaba empezando a desvanecerse y parpadear. "Mierda, mi traje se está quedando sin poder". En su frustración, no pudo evitar que un ruido pasara junto a ella, dirigiéndose hacia Hibiki. "¡Cuidado!"

Hibiki escuchó la llamada de Kanade, pero sus piernas no se movían. Solo podía mirar el Ruido entrante, lista para convertirla en polvo. Al menos, eso es lo que ella pensaba que iba a suceder.

* VROOM! *

Varios ruidos comenzaron hacer destruidos antes de que llegaran a tocarla

Fueron destruidos por disparos de kamen rider Build quien tenia el Drill crusher en modo pistola

(CON TAKUMI)

Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, me alegro de haber podido llegar a tiempo y salvarla. Dándome la vuelta, vi a Hibiki mirándome. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella simplemente asintió, probablemente todavía sorprendida de que ella pudiera escapar de la muerte.

"Eso es bueno." Puede que no haya podido llegar a tiempo para salvar a otros sobrevivientes, ¡pero me condenarán si dejo que Hibiki muera en mí cuando se supone que debo cuidarla! Dándome la espalda, vi a los dos cantantes de Zwei Wing, Kanade y Tsubasa, luchando y matando a los ruidos. Miro con más cuidado, me doy cuenta de que Kanade estaba más agotada que Tsubasa ya que no pudo bloquear un ataque de uno de los ruidos. Sorprendentemente, no se desintegró cuando fue golpeada. Ese debe ser el traje, protegiéndola.

Entonces vi a uno de esos ruidos de tamaño de mamut aparecer. Supongo que es hora de ayudar. Activo la funcion de salto de la parte de conejo y doy un poderoso salto

Cambio el arma en modo taladro

salto alto gracias al traje y golpeo la cabeza de ruido del tamaño de un mamut. Matándolo instantáneamente mientras la cabeza se desintegraba en cenizas con el resto de su cuerpo.

"Tú eres ..." Me volteo para ver a Kanade y Tsubasa mirándome.

"Nunca esperé que cantantes populares como ustedes tuvieran un poder tan grande". dije

"Estamos rodeados", dijo Tsubasa.

"No hay nada que no podamos manejar, ¿verdad?"

Kanade me miró por un momento antes de sonreír. "¿Crees que puedes seguir el ritmo?"

"Averigüemos" Luego me dirigí a mi cintura y remplazo el tanque por el diamante

RABBIT DAIMONT

"¿Por cierto cual es tu nombre?" Preguntó Kanade.

"Es en serio bueno me llamo Kamen rider Build

"¿Kamen Rider?" Repitió Tsubasa.

"Se puede decir que soy alguien que lucha por amor y paz y eso", dije. "¿Vamos a pararnos por aquí y hablar, o pelear?"

Me responden levantando sus armas.

Giro mi palanca generando un nuevo traje la parte de conejo era igual pero la de Tanque fue remplazada por la de diamante

**BUILD UP**

"Cambio " Kanade djo sorprendida por mi resiente forma

"Vas ah seguir viendo o vamos a pelar" dije mientras espesaba la batalla

Al ver que he inmovilizado los ruidos, cargamos y nos encargamos de los que antes de inmovilizar tomé de los que todavía corrían. Corté un Ruido por la mitad antes de darle un tiro al otro, destruyéndolo. Vi a uno venir por detrás, y justo cuando me di vuelta, Kanade apareció y lo apuñaló.

No dije nada cuando ella sonrió y me guiñó un ojo mientras apuntaba y disparaba un ruido que intentaba escabullirse de ella, sorprendiéndola.

"Ahora estamos a la par," dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Con la increíble velocidad de Rabbit y la dureza del diamante que potenciaba mis rápidos golpes

Entonces me di cuenta de que algunos ruidos están tratando de rodear a Tsubasa, así que saqué la lion botlle de mi cinturón y lo pongo en mi arma

**Lion**

**VOLTEX BREAK**

Mi taladro comenzó a girar con poderosa energía amarilla

y una poderosa ola fue mandada hacia los ruidos destruyéndolos

Cargo hacia los ruidos y comienzo a matar a más de ellos.

Golpeé un Ruido mientras Tsubasa golpeaba otro, nuestra espalda se reunió.

"Cuidado, a estas cosas les gusta apilarte", le dije.

"¡Lo sé!" Tsubasa dijo, matando a otro ruido antes de matar a otro con la cuchilla de su tobillo.

Desde la esquina de mis ojos, vi a Hibiki correr con los Shift Cars, ellos usan su habilidad para derribar los ruidos y proteger a Hibiki del peligro. Entonces vi que uno de esos grandes Ruido les disparaba una especie de líquido verde, pero luego apareció Kanade y los protegió girando su lanza. Estaba a punto de dejar a Hibiki a Kanade cuando noté que su armadura comenzaba a romperse. Entonces, de repente, un fragmento de su armadura salió disparado a una velocidad que se dirigió directamente hacia Hibiki y ... ¡perforó a Hibiki directamente en el cofre!

Todo mi cuerpo se congeló cuando vi sangre saliendo de Hibiki. "¡NO!" Corrí hacia Hibiki, matando cualquier Ruido que intentara interferir en mi camino ya que podía sentir mi corazón latir contra mi pecho. Me agaché hacia Hibiki e intenté por todos los medios detener la hemorragia. "¡Hibiki! ¡Por favor, no te mueras!" En ese momento estaba rogando que la muerte no viniera por Hibiki. "¡Abre los ojos! ¡Por favor, tienes que vivir! el alivio llenó mi cuerpo cuando vi que sus ojos se abrían lentamente, mirándome ligeramente. "Gracias a Dios, gracias, " Esta vez pude salvar a alguien. Sentí lágrimas de felicidad cayendo, pero debido a mi casco, nadie las vio. 

"BUILD " Kanade lo llamó. "¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?"

"Ella Esta viva de momento pero. ¡ Pero ella necesita ir al hospital!" Dije, haciéndola suspirar de alivio. No la culpo porque ella casi la mata.

Kanade asintió y miró su mano, apretándola en un puño antes de mirarme. "BUILD , cuida de ella. ¡Terminaré esto rápido!"

"Eh?" Estaba confundido. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

"Sabes, solía querer cantar sin sentir absolutamente nada". Ella dijo que mientras caminaba hacia el ejército de Ruido, me pongo de pie. "Pero mira cuántos han venido a escucharme hoy. Por eso ... les daré todo lo que tengo, este será mi último aria". Levantó su lanza en el aire, hablando en un tono de alguien que estaba a punto de ... morir.

"¿Qué planeas hacer?" Yo pregunté.

"Mi canción del cisne". Ella respondió mientras con los ojos serados

ella comenzo ah cantar, con una lágrima fluía de sus ojos.

"¡Kanade! ¡No! ¡Por favor no cantes esa canción!" Tsubasa llora desesperadamente.

(RAYOS NO PUEDO HACER NADA CON HIBIKI EN ESTE ESTADO NO PUEDO AYUDAR DIJE QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE NADIE MAS MURIERA PERO NO PUEDO HACER NADA") PENSÉ MIENTRAS MIRABA MI IMPOTENCIA COMO TAMBIÉN LO HACIA HIBIKI APENAS

Una enorme explocion se genero después de que ella terminara de cantar su canción del cisne use mi cuerpo para proteger a hibiki de la explocion cuando termino vi ah kanade derrumbándose con cuidado puse ah hibiki en el suelo y salí corriendo en su dirección

Cuando llegue vi a Tsubasa tumbada junto ah su amiga intentando llamándola

"KANADE POR FAVOR ABRE LOS OJOS " TSUBASA LLORANDO SIGUIÓ LLAMÁNDOLA

Me sentía completamente inútil no había manera de salvarla ... eso creía yo hasta que un encapuchado aproximo

Estaba cubierto pon un manto que no dejaba ver su cara me miro y luego ah kanade y dijo

"Usa una de tus botellas y absorbe su esencia luego inyectarle esto rápido si no quieres que ella muera"?

el me entrego una aguja con un liquido de color rojo lo raro es que parecía vivo no tuve tiempo de pensarlo y hice lo que me dijo 

use una botella vacía y comencé absorbiendo su esencia tsubasa estaba muy ocupada llorando que no me presto atención

cuando termine la botella engordo con lo que parecía telarañas

Rápidamente coloco la jeringa en su cuello tal vez me arrepienta después pero no tengo otra opción

"Que estas haciendo " Tsubasa pregunto cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo

"siéndote sincero no tengo la menor idea" le dije la respiración de Kanade y su color de piel se normalizaron cuando le quería preguntar hombre encapuchado medí cuenta que ya no estaba solo quien era

**(Hospital)**

Cuando los ojos de Kanade finalmente se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco. Mirando a su alrededor, asumió que estaba en un hospital. Sintiendo que alguien sostenía su mano, miró a su lado y vio a Tsubasa durmiendo a su lado, agarrando su mano.

Kanade sonrió a su mejor amiga dormida antes de que su atención se dirigiera a la puerta cuando se abrió, revelando un Genjuro vendado.

" Veo que finalmente estás despierto", dijo Genjuro. "Nos diste bastante el susto".

" Bueno ... supongo que eso es lo que sucede cuando usas tu cuerpo como un arma". Dijo Kanade. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

" Un par de horas", dijo Genjuro. "¿Recordaste algo que sucedió en el estadio?"

Reflexionando, Kanade respondió: "Estaba cantando y luego cuando la termine solo pude oir la voz de tsubasa y build

" ¿BUILD?"

" Oh, es el nombre de ese tipo blindado que anda por ahí matando a Noises", dijo Kanade.

" Entonces, ese nombre de hombre es BUILD ", se dijo Genjuro

" Aunque, no creo que ese sea su nombre real, ya que también se llamó a sí mismo Kamen Rider", agregó Kanade.

"¿ Kamen Rider? ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Genjuro.

" Dijo algo acerca de ser un protector de la libertad oh algo así", dijo Kanade. "¿Dónde está él de todos modos?"

" Se fue antes de que pudiéramos preguntarle", dijo Genjuro.

" Ya veo". Entonces Kanade recordó algo más. "¿Qué pasa con la chica? ¿Está ella bien?"

" Relájate, ella está bien", dijo Genjuro. "Ella se está sometiendo a una cirugía en este momento, pero por lo que podemos decir, estará bien". Kanade se relajó después de escuchar eso. "También ... acabamos de descubrir que a pesar de salir en vivo, lo que cantaste fue suficiente para destruir tu Gungnir, por completo".

" Entonces, ahora solo soy un humano normal ..." dijo Kanade, triste porque ya no podía luchar contra los ruidos. "Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo al intentar hacer un ataque suicida".

Entonces Tsubasa comienza a despertarse. "Kanade?" Frotándose los ojos, jadea cuando ve a Kanade y se despierta. "¡Kanade! ¡Estás bien!"

" Tsubasa ... me estás matando!" Kanade logró decir, luchando por respirar.

Tsubasa la miró después de que ella soltó su abrazo. "¡Después de lo que hiciste hoy, tengo derecho a matarte! ¡Realmente pensé que ibas a morir!"

" Tal vez lo hice y solo soy un fantasma, boo ~". Kanade bromeó.

"¡ No puedo creer que todavía tengas la energía para molestarme ahora mismo!" Tsubasa dijo.

Genjuro salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para darles privacidad. Sacó su (nuevo) teléfono y miró imágenes de vigilancia de Build luchando junto a Kanade y Tsubasa.

' Build ... ¿quién eres?', Pensó Genjuro antes de caminar por el pasillo.

**(EN MI SÓTANO SECRETO)**

-¿Estás segura de que ella va a estar bien? -

"Por última vez, Miku, ella va a estar bien". Le dije a la persona en el otro extremo de mi teléfono. "Los médicos dijeron que ella necesita cirugía, pero que va a estar bien".

-Estoy tan preocupada por ella.-

"Lo siento. Debería haberla cuidado, pero fallo". Dije, avergonzado de mi error.

-Está bien. No había nada que pudieras hacer.-

"Te llamaré mañana para hablar sobre Hibiki más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?"

-Bueno. Buenas noches Takumi-

"Buenas noches Miku" Terminé la llamada y me acosté en mi cama.

Lo hice. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió, pude salvar no una, sino dos vidas, una gran mejora respecto de antes. Todavía lamento no haber podido salvar a otros sobrevivientes, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora. Se han ido y no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer al respecto. Ese es un hecho difícil, incluso en un mundo diferente sigue siendo el mismo hecho. Aún así, Hibiki estaba tan cerca de morir, no puedo dejar que eso suceda la próxima vez.

"Una pequeña explocion se escucho proviniendo de mi maquina purificadora de botellas

cuando la abro hay una nueva botella purificada de la batalla de hoy miro la imagen y me sorprende es de color azul fuerte con una imagen de un dragon

"Um también ay botellas de animales fantásticos eh"

Al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde desde el momento de mi reloj, me puse mi ropa de dormir, dejé de lado mi reloj, apagué las luces y me dormí.

"Solo espero que no esto no se repita pero quien era esa persona"

**(UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA)**

El hombre encapuchado se sento en una cilla mientras miraba varias botellas en la mesa mientras jugueteaba con una que era muy diferente a las demás era gris y café con la imagen de una cobra

"Um bueno tuve que intervenir, pero no podía dejar que ella muriera aun todavía ya que ella serán de mucha utilidad en el momento"?

Dijo mientras se reía como un lunático

**HOLA TODOS SE QUE SE ESTARÁN PREGUNTANDO QUE PASARA PERO TODO ESTO SERA EN SU TIEMPO SI SE QUE BUILD NO FUE DE GRAN AYUDA PERO RECUERDEN APENAS SON LOS PRIMERO CAPÍTULOS Y NO QUIERO UN HÉROE TODO PODEROSO AL EMPEZAR SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS**

**AH SIQUIEREN UN MEJOR IMAGIANCION MIRENLA EN WATTAP **

737827466-la-m%C3%BAsica-y-la-ciencia-senki-zesshou-symphogear-x


	3. capitulo 3 la mujer

**CAPITULO 3 LA CHICA IMPULSIVA**

Han pasado 2 años desde el incidente del gran concierto o debería decir gran desastre ya el numero de victimas fue casi el numero de personas que entraron por supuesto me hicieron preguntas ya que no les podía revelar mi identidad tuve que inventarme una les dije que durante la masacre de los NOISES yo había quedado atrapado en escombros que me dejaron inconsciente lo que me permitió esconderme del peligro por suerte para mi se lo creyeron por completo durante estos 2 años eh logrado conseguir un gran numero de botellas en las cuales están

**TAKA ,GATlING, Hedgehog, GORILA, COMIC , Kaizoku , Ressha Y PANDA**

Aunque no eh tenido tiempo de probarlas adecuadamente para descubrir su pareja perfecta bueno volviendo al día de hoy me encuentro espera a que HIBIKI deje de ser tan baka aunque creo que es imposible

"Seguro que estás loca". dije mientras veía a Hibiki treparse a un árbol.

"¿Eh? ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?" Hibiki frunció el ceño, tratando de alcanzar a un gato blanco.

"¿Quién sabe?" me encogió de hombros.

"¡Eso es muy cruel!" Hibiki puso mala cara.

"Solo derriba al gato, ¿quieres? Tengo otras cosas que hacer". Dije mientras la niña seguía subiendo.

"Te tengo ..." Hibiki alcanzó al gato y lo agarró vitoreando con la victoria y de repente comenzó a caer del árbol. "¡Oh no, me estoy cayendo!"

Madoka suspiró mientras estiraba los brazos y atrapaba a la niña.

"Eh?" Ella parpadeó confundida antes de mirarlo. "Oh, Madoka-kun ..."

Él la suelta a propósito ahora.

"¡OW! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Ella le frunció el ceño.

"¿por que ay clases y yo tengo cosas que hacer?" preguntó él, molesto.

"Eh?" ella parpadea confundida

"Tienes la escuela o algo así, ¿no?"

"Oh no, voy a llegar tarde!" Hibiki grita frenéticamente.

**(Salto de tiempo salón de clases)**

A pesar del intento por llegar temprano Hibiki llegó tarde. Actualmente, su maestra la regañaba.

"Entonces, señorita Tachibana, ¿quiere explicar por qué llega tarde a su primer día de clase?"

"Uh, bueno ..." comenzó Hibiki. "Había un gatito que trepaba a un árbol y no podía bajar, así que subí para ayudarlo".

"Seguir." El profesor presionó.

"La cosa es que no pude bajar ". Hibiki explicó.

"Veo." El profesor dijo. "

"Y no es lindo i!" Hibiki se disculpó.

"Tachibna Solo ve y toma asiento para que podamos continuar". Dijo su maestra enojada

Hibiki hizo eso y se sentó al lado de Miku.

(Salto de tiempo En el dormitorio de hibiki )

Hibiki se derrumba en el suelo en una derrota simbólica. "Eso fue horrible. Es solo el primer día y siento que acabo de subir a una montaña rusa cientos de veces. Me siento maldecido".

"La mitad de esa maldición viene con ser un cerebro tan esparcido". Dijo Miku. "La otra mitad es cuando metes la nariz donde no pertenece".

"Llámalo ayudando a otros!" Hibiki dijo, dando la vuelta. "Es mi hobby, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, pero lo llevas demasiado lejos". Dijo Miku. "La gente normal no solo presta sus libros de texto a otros".

"Está bien, solo miraré tu libro, Miku". Hibiki dijo, yendo hacia la mesa.

"Baka ..." murmuró Miku.

Hibiki luego jadeó y levantó una revista con Tsubasa en la portada. "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡El nuevo CD de Tsubasa saldrá mañana! ¡Tsubasa es genial!"

Miku sonrió a su mejor amiga que abrazó la revista. "Te inscribiste en Lydian para seguir sus pasos, ¿verdad? Ella debe tener un gran efecto en ti". 

"Sí, pero no la he visto en ninguna parte hoy". Hibiki dijo, abatido. "Sé que ella es famosa y todo, y sé que no espero que ella se encuentre conmigo, pero ..."

Hibiki luego tiró del cuello de su camisa para ver lo que quedaba del incidente hace dos años; Una cicatriz en forma de nota fuerte. "Estoy seguro de que habría muerto ese día si no fuera por Zwei Wing y ese misterioso hombre con armadura. Dijeron en las noticias que Kanade había perdido su voz de canto debido al incidente y que casi todas las personas que estaban allí habían perdido la vida por el Ruido, a excepción de mí, Zwei Wing y algunos sobrevivientes. El hombre armado supuestamente fue el que salvó el día. ¿Fue la parte en la que Zwei Wing luchó contra una parte de mi imaginación? Siento que si conociera a Tsubasa, ella podría contarme lo que sucedió en ese entonces, ya que Kanade tuvo que abandonar la academia. ¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades de reencontrarse con ese misterioso hombre blindado? No es como si fuera alguien que conozco.

(Con Takumi)

"ahchoo alguien esta hablando de mi otra vez bueno no importa tengo que terminar mi proyecto" Recientemente eh investigado y analizando las botellas y entre ellas descubrí que la botella GATLING poseía características especiales en este momento estoy deseñando un nuevo tipo de arma para liberar todo su poder era un pistola con 6 disparadores giratorios pero no estara completa asta que encuentre su pareja perfecta

"Tal vez sea panda" dije mientras ponía el arma alado del escritorio y agarava 2 botellas Y las ponia en el pane de pandora

GATLING PANDA

... " AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG"

(Academia de Lydian, cafetería)

Era un nuevo día en la Academia Lydian para los dos mejores amigos y actualmente, los dos estaban disfrutando del almuerzo mientras discutían los eventos de un ataque de ruido la noche anterior.

"Sucedió muy cerca". dijo Miku

"Ah lo que fataba hoy no podre dormir!"l contenido de un tazón de arroz en su boca. Hibiki preguntó: "¿Qué pasa con el misterioso hombre blindado? ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre él?"

"Espera, déjame comprobar". Miku dijo, comenzando a buscar en la web en su teléfono. Después de un rato, ella dijo: "Lo siento, no hay nada nuevo acerca del hombre blindado".

"Awwww ..." dijo Hibiki, volviendo a comer su arroz.

"¿Por qué sigues preguntando por el hombre blindado cada vez que se menciona el ruido?" Preguntó Miku.

"¿Curiosidad?" Hibiki dijo.

"Sabes, si no lo supiera, diría que estás enamorado del misterioso hombre con armadura". Lo que Miku dijo hizo que Hibiki se sonrojara y se ahogara con su comida.

Después de beber un poco de agua, Hibiki dijo: "¡Miku! ¡No es así! ¡Solo tengo curiosidad por él, eso es todo!"

"Si tú lo dices." Miku dijo, guardando su teléfono.

Los dos mejores amigos escucharon a la gente hablar a su alrededor.

"¡Mira! ¡Es Tsubasa Kazanari!" Esto rápidamente llamó la atención de Hibiki.

Levantándose rápidamente, Hibiki casi se topa con alguien y cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, se dio cuenta de que, de pie frente a ella, no era otro que Tsubasa Kazanari.

Hibiki finalmente pudo conocer a Tsubasa, lo que significa que finalmente puede preguntar sobre los eventos en el concierto hace dos años. Pero la cosa es ... "U-Umm ..." Ella no pudo decir las palabras.

Tsubasa luego hizo un gesto hacia la esquina de su boca, lo que hizo que Hibiki mirara hacia donde estaba apuntando y vio unos granos de arroz pegados a su cara.

"Tienes algo en la cara". Tsubasa dijo antes de alejarse.

**(Después de clases en el apartamento)**

"¡Eso fue terrible!" Dijo Hibiki, apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio de los estudiantes. "" Ella debe pensar que soy un total idiato ahora ".

"Ella no estaría tan lejos". Dijo Miku, dando una puñalada juguetona a la desgracia de su amiga.

"Eres horrible." Hibiki dijo antes de decir: "¿Terminarás con eso pronto?"

"No lo parece". Miku dijo, organizando un poco de trabajo de papel, así como un suspiro de Hibiki. "Oh, lo olvidé. El nuevo CD de Tsubasa saldrá a la venta hoy, ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué molestarse con un CD?"

"Vamos, los CD son un símbolo de estado ahora". Hibiki dijo. "Además, están llenos de material extra".

"Entonces probablemente ya están agotadas". Dijo Miku.

"¡Oh mierda!" Hibiki dijo, sobresaltándose. "¡Necesito llegar rápido! ¡Probablemente aún podría hacerlo si le pido a Takumi que me lleve allí!"

"No puedes simplemente pedirle a Takumi que te lleve a la tienda. Él tiene trabajo en la Flor". Dijo Miku. "Además, incluso si lo hace, para cuando llegue y te lleve a la tienda, es probable que los CD se hayan agotado para entonces".

"¡Entonces no tengo más remedio que correr!" Hibiki dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta. "¡Hasta luego Miku!"

**(En el restauranre la flor)**

"¡Takumi!" Entré en la cocina.

"¿Qué es jefe?"

"Nos estamos quedando sin ingredientes. ¿Podrías salir y conseguir algo más?"

"Por supuesto." Dije, quitándome el delantal y poniéndome el abrigo antes de salir.

"¡Cuidado con el ruido!" Escuché a mi jefe decir antes de irme.

"Hai, hai ..." Me despedí antes de ponerme en el Build Bike, activo el boton de antes de irme.

Mientras manejaba, vi a Hibiki y por alguna razón, ella estaba cantando: "CD ... Símbolo ... CD ... Símbolo ..." El nuevo CD de Tsubasa debe haber salido. Será mejor que consiga uno para mí después de obtener lo que necesito. Conduciendo hasta Hibiki, ella instantáneamente me notó.

"¡Ah! ¡Takumi!" Djjo Hibiki sin energía

"Yo, hibiki". La saludé casualmente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me voy ... a comprar ... el nuevo CD de Tsubasa". Hibiki dijo entre jadeos. No hizo falta ser un genio para saber que Hibiki estaba agotada, pero la idea de obtener el CD de Tsubasa la mantuvo funcionando. Observé con diversión cómo Hibiki se volvía cada vez más lenta y cuando doblamos una esquina, finalmente se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

"Deberías estar en los Juegos Olímpicos". Dije.

"" Demasiado ... cansado ... para ... comentar ... "

Me reí por la falta de aliento Hibiki, pero rápidamente me detuve cuando noté algo en el aire. Polvo de carbono negro.

"Hibiki ..."

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hibiki, habiéndose recuperado finalmente de correr tanto tiempo.

No dije nada y solo señalé dentro de la tienda donde Hibiki notó las pilas de carbono en el piso.

"¡Ruido!"

"¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Dije. Sé que podría encargarme de cualquier ruido, pero estaba preocupado por Hibiki. No podía arriesgarme, incluso si me transformara aquí.

Hibiki no perdió el tiempo en saltar a mi BUILD bike, sabiendo en qué peligros estábamos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de partir, escuchamos el grito de una persona.

"¡Alguien está en problemas!" Hibiki dijo.

Sin decir una palabra, conduje hacia el grito del que salía, con la intención de que llegara a tiempo para salvar a quien estaba gritando. El grito estaba muy cerca, así que pude encontrar la fuente y, justo ante mis ojos, rodeada por Noise era ... una niña. ¿ESTO DEBE DE SER UNA BROMA ENSERIO

"¡Espera! ¡Takumi, despacio!" Hibiki dijo sobre el motor rugiente del Build bike. "¡Vamos a chocar contra esos Ruido!"

Ignoré su advertencia y con gran habilidad, salté sobre el Ruido, agarré a la chica y me alejé del Ruido Hibiki por la emoción sero los ojos lo que provoco que no viera la energía amarilla que salia de las ruedas de la moto que destruyo a los Noises.

"¡Aférrate!" Le dije a la niña, colocando los brazos de su posada Hibiki antes de seguir conduciendo para alejarme del Ruido.

Para mi gran disgusto, el Ruido no se dio por vencido cuando algunos se convirtieron en una forma que se parecía a un montón de pájaros para alcanzarnos .

"LO QUE FALTABA" Dije mientras aceleraba

**(Ubicación desconocida)**

Una vez más nos encontramos dentro de la misteriosa base mientras las personas tecleaban teclados, tratando de obtener una lectura sobre el ruido que atacaba.

En ese momento, tanto Tsubasa como Kanade se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Preguntó Tsubasa.

"¡Estamos tratando de bloquear una señal en este momento!" dijo uno de los operadores. "Nuestra primera prioridad es identificar la ubicación de la horda".

Justo cuando el operador terminó de decir eso, otro operador gritó: "¡Tengo la ubicación de la horda!"

"¡Ponlo en pantalla!" Genjuro ordenó, Sakurai estaba de pie junto a él, habiendo sobrevivido a los eventos de hace dos años.

Después de un poco más de mecanografía de los operadores, lo que apareció en la pantalla fue la imagen de un hombre y otros dos (Takumi, Hibiki y la chica) perseguidos por ...un enjambre ruidos.

El silencio llenó la habitación cuando todos vieron esto.

Kanade entonces fue el que lo rompió. " Esto es imposible por que hay tantos y no lo lograran

**(Autopista)**

"¡Estas cosas simplemente no se rinden!" Grité mientras más ruido se ponían al día.

"¿¡Qué hacemos!?" Preguntó Hibiki, sujetándose a mí por querida como, la niña pequeña haciendo lo mismo con Hibiki.

Mirando detrás de mí, vi más y más ruido poniéndose al día. Al no ver otra opción, tendré que luchar.

"Solo agárrate fuerte, realmente apretado!" Dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad máxima.

Ambas chicas gritaron a la repentina velocidad. Al verme acelerar, el Ruido se aceleró demasiado para alcanzarnos. Uno de ellos se acercó a mi lado y fue a golpearme, pero me agacho y pateo el Ruido en la cara. Otro se acercó a mi otro lado y fue a buscar a las chicas, pero lo detuve dándole una palmada antes de arrancarlo también.

El Ruido comenzó a volverse elegante y saltó sobre mí cuando vi a tres que lo hicieron. Aceleraron antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia mí.

"Hibiki, ¿agarraste lomas fuerte que puedas?" Yo pregunté.

"Eh?" No esperé una respuesta correcta cuando miro adonde nos dirigiamos

Eran un muro de concreto de 15 metros

antes que pudieran gritar acelere a fondo en vez de estrellarnos subimos la pared lo que la dejo muy sorprendida

Varios de los Ruidos que nos seguían quedaron aplastados en la pared

"Takumi, eso fue increíble!" Hibiki dijo. "¿¡Cómo hiciste todo eso !?

"Eso es algo que aún no te puedo decir Yo grite "Pero primero, necesitamos alejarnos de estos Ruido".

Sentí que Hibiki asentía con la cabeza mientras seguía conduciendo.

**(Ubicación desconocida)**

Todos se quedaron allí, boquiabiertos ante lo que acababan de ver. Quién no lo haría cuando alguien acaba de subir un muro que desafía toda lógica

"C-¿Cómo fue capaz de lograr es imposible?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"No parece que su moto tenga algún tipo de aparato donde la habrá conseguido ". Sakurai dijo. "¿Cuál es su secreto?"

"¡Señor! ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó un operador.

"Mantén un ojo en ese hombre". Genjuro ordenó. "Podríamos descubrir cómo es capaz de descubrir su secreto ".

"¡Sí señor!"

(De vuelta con Takumi)

Haciendo un giro, conduzco por un callejón donde llegué a un canal, saltando fácilmente sobre él. Por supuesto, en la motocicleta, el Ruido también saltó fácilmente sobre el canal y siguió persiguiéndonos.

"¡¿Cómo están ustedes dos sosteniendo?" Grité a las chicas detrás de mí.

"¡Estamos bien!" Hibiki gritó mientras la niña seguía aferrándose a Hibiki por su vida.

"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde hay un refugio cuando lo necesitas?" Maldije a pesar de que no debería tener delante de un niño. He estado conduciendo por un tiempo, pero no he visto ninguna señal de refugio en ninguna parte.

De repente, justo cuando conducía a una fábrica de aceite abandonada, más ruidos comenzaron ah salir , lo que me obligó a detenerme ya que pronto estábamos rodeados por el ruido.

"¡Estamos rodeados!" Hibiki dijo mientras el ruido rodeaba a nuestro alrededor como si fueran motociclistas de una pandilla de motociclistas.

"¿Vamos a morir?" La niña dijo por miedo.

"¡Ni siquiera digas eso!" Grité, haciendo que las dos chicas saltaran de sorpresa ante el repentino volumen de mi voz. "Mientras todavía estoy respirando aire, no hay manera estoy dejando morir! Mientras que usted está respirando todavía, no aceptar la muerte! Tienes que seguir viviendo, no importa qué!"

"Onii Chan..."

"El tiene razón." La niña se volvió hacia Hibiki. "¡No importa qué, no renuncies a la vida! ¡No importa qué, ¡tienes que vivir!"

"Onee chan..."

Luego, volví a llamar la atención de las niñas. "Todavía eres muy joven. Todavía hay muchas cosas que puedes experimentar a medida que te haces mayor, así que ni siquiera pienses en morir. No importa qué ... "

Hibiki luego terminó por mí. "¡Hay que seguir viviendo!"

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron ..."

*¡DESTELLO!*

De repente, una luz naranja brillante brotó sobre el pecho de Hibiki, el mismo lugar donde fue perforada por ese fragmento hace dos años después de que ella cantó la última nota.

"¿Q-qué está pasando?" Pensé en voz alta, cubriéndome los ojos para evitar que quedaran ciegos por la luz. Entonces, la luz se disparó, casi iluminando todo el cielo.

**(Ubicación desconocida)**

"¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Qué está pasando ?!" Exigió Genjuro, queriendo saber qué significaba ese brillo de Hibiki.

"No lo sabemos, señor, ¡pero ahora estamos comparando la energía con cualquier cosa en nuestra base de datos!" Un operador dijo que todos se pusieron a trabajar.

"¿Podría ser esto ... un Aufwachenschlagen?" Sakurai dijo.

"¡Hemos identificado la energía señor!"

Justo cuando el operador dijo eso, una palabra apareció en la pantalla.

GUNGNIR

"¡Imposible! ¿¡Gungnir !?" Exclamó Gennjuro.

Al escuchar el nombre de un Reliquia que alguna vez se pensó, destruyó, tanto los ojos de Tsubasa como los de Kanade se abrieron en shock.

"¡Voy a comprobarlo!" Tsubasa dijo, girándose para irse.

"Tsubasa!" Tsubasa se volvió hacia su mejor amiga / ex pareja. "Ten cuidado.

"Estaré bien." Tsubasa dijo antes de que ella se fuera.

"No ... no estás ..." dijo Kanade. Desde el incidente de hace dos años, Tsubasa se ha estado entrenando para convertirse en una espada sin emociones, volverse frío y distante de los demás, como espera Kanade. Además, Tsubasa parecía tener algún tipo de rencor contra Build y Kanade no podía entender por qué. Ella solo esperaba que Tsubasa no hiciera algo estúpido.

(De vuelta con Takumi)

Observé mientras el haz de luz continuaba disparándose desde Hibiki, hasta que ella se dobló de dolor, cayendo de la bicicleta y cayendo al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

"¡Hibiki! Estás..." Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar nuestra para ella, una colección de máquinas surgió de la espalda de Hibiki.

"¡AHHHH!" Escuchar la crema de dolor de Hibiki me hizo querer alcanzarla por ella, pero la luz cegadora me impidió acercarme más. Pronto, la luz se apagó y finalmente puedo ver qué ha sido de Hibiki. Tengo algo que no esperaba.

Hibiki se puso un traje naranja y blanco que dejó su estómago abierto, reemplazando su ropa vieja. Ahora también llevaba un par de botas de metal negro, guantes blancos y naranjas, y un par de auriculares en blanco y negro.

"Hola ... Hibiki?" No pude evitar quedarme asombrado por la nueva transformación de Hibiki. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que Hibiki solo tiene una sonrisa sádica, pero eso es imposible.

"¿Q-qué me pasó?" Preguntó Hibiki, mirando su nuevo estado transformado.

"Onee-chan, te ves muy bien!" La niña dijo, también mirando a Hibiki con asombro.

Hibiki sonrió antes de volverse hacia el Ruido. "Haru, toma a la chica y sal de aquí. Intentaré mantener a estos chicos todo el tiempo que pueda".

"Lo siento, no va a pasar". Dije, bajándome de Mi BUiId BIke.

"¿¡Qué !? ¡¿Por qué ?! ¡Ella está en peligro si se queda aquí!" Hibiki dijo.

"Lo sé, y es por eso que tú serás quien la lleve a un lugar seguro". Dije. "Me quedaré atrás y mantendré fuera a estos tipos".

"¿¡Qué!?" Hibiki jadea. "¡Pero hay demasiados de ellos! ¡Te matarán!"

"Oye. No me subestimes". Dije, poniéndome el build Diver en la cintura Mientras sacaba las 2 botellas y las agitaba lo que provoco que un monto de ecuacion salierna lo que dejo confundiada ah Hibiki Y la niña incluso los ruidos parecian confundidos y Eso que no tienen cara

**Rabbit Tank**

**best match**

Rápidamente gire la palanca cuando la musica empeso ah sonar lo que provoco que los tubos aparecieran

"Soy más de lo que parece ahora compensemos con el experimento". Dije, mientras soltaba la palanca y levantándolo en el aire. "Henshin!"

**rabbit tank YEAH**

Los tubos se unieron en una explosion y pronto me pusieron mi armadura y me convertí en Build

"¿EH?" Hibiki jadea. "¡Haru! ¡ ¿ Tú eres el misterioso hombre blindado ?!"

"Está bien." Dije, moviendo mi muñeca en mi lente

Sacando el drill crusher me giro y me enfrento al Ruido de conducción. "¡No, hibiki, mantén a esa chica a salvo!"

"¿¡Pero qué hay de ti!?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"No te preocupes por mí". Dije. "A diferencia de ti, tengo algo de experiencia peleando con estos muchachos, así que no te preocupes por mí, ¡solo ve!"

Renuente al principio, Hibiki cumple y toma la mano de las chicas. "No te mueras, esto es algo que necesito decirte".

"No te preocupes, no planeo morir pronto". Dije. "¡Ahora ve!"

¿Hibiki asiente y ... empieza a cantar? Raro

(Juega Gekisou Gungnir)

En mi distracción de escuchar a Hibiki cantar, en la que ella era bastante buena, dejé que un ruido se me escapara. "¡Oh, mierda!"

Mis preocupaciones se pusieron en reposo cuando vi a Hibiki saltar para evitar el Ruido y qué salto fue. Al ver que ella aterrizó a salvo, me volví hacia el pequeño ejército de Noise.

"Lo siento, pero voy a tener que hacer esto rápido". Dije antes de seguir adelante.

Cambiando el arma ah modo pistola Apuntando, dispare ala cabeza de todos los Noise

Incluso si eran capaces de matar a los humanos con tanta facilidad, los de tamaño normal se movían como los humanos cuando los cortaba a cada uno de ellos. Algunos se convirtieron en balas improvisadas y se dispararon a mí, pero pude destruir las balas de Ruido antes de que me golpearan. Finalmente, una grande, que parecía una especie de hombre con una cabeza de caja de televisión, fue a aplastarme, pero Corté una abertura de apertura antes de saltar y corté el Ruido en dos.

(Fin de canción)

Fue entonces cuando noté que Hibiki ya no estaba cantando. Entonces, pronto escuché el sonido de una motocicleta. Siguiéndolo, vi al único y único Tsubasa conduciendo a través de un montón de Ruido y pasando por Hibiki que todavía tenía a la niña, gracias a los dioses. Saltando de la motocicleta antes de que se estrellara en un ruido gigante.

Hojeando el aire, Tsubasa comenzó a cantar. ¿Por qué ella estaba cantando en un momento como este? Obtuve mi respuesta antes de lo esperado.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron ..."

Después de decirle algo a Hibiki, Tsubasa corre hacia el Ruido restante, poniéndose la armadura que vi usarla hace dos años, excepto que el traje ahora también era blanco y que había más armadura que antes, principalmente en las piernas. ¿Así es como se pone la armadura? ¿Cantando?

Entonces ella comenzó a cantar.

(Juega Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)

Justo ante mis ojos, Tsubasa saca una katana y, de algún modo, la agranda, enviando un ataque de energía al Ruido.

Flash azul

Luego, mientras estaban en el aire, aparecieron mil espadas y llovieron sobre el Ruido.

Mil lágrimas

Una vez que aterrizó en el suelo, corrió hacia el Ruido a una velocidad asombrosa y cortó y mató a un gran número de Ruido con su katana y las cuchillas en sus tobillos. No pude evitar silbar es el asombro. Ella era rápida y mortal.

Finalmente, un enorme ruido apareció sobre Hibiki y la niña, pero pronto fueron salvados por Tsubasa, una vez más conjuraron una espada del tamaño de una camioneta y la apuñalaron, matándola fácilmente. Dejo salir otro silbato.

La ira del cielo

(Fin de canción)

No mentiré, la canción fue algo pegadiza.

"Increíble ..." Escuché a Hibiki mientras me acercaba a ella.

"BUILD ..." dijo Tsubasa, notándome antes de mirarme directamente.

No le preste atención y me concentre en el Ruido

"Creo que este es el momento perfecto de probar una de mis botellas"

agarro las botella Dragon y la remplazo con la de tanque Y gire la palanca

**Dragon Tank**

"buil up ... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh " justo cuando las 2 partes se unieron una explosión de fuego azul salio de todo mi cuerpo quemando a todos los noises y provocan dome una agonía

"ahhhhhh" Todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas debido al dolor que sentía quede incontinente mientras mi cuerpo ardía

(Salto de tiempo)

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un automóvil podía ver ah Hibiki alado mio esposada lo que me provoco mirar mis manos para mi sorpresa no estaban esposadas si no vendadas y cubiertas de sangre creo que no me las pusieron para que no tuviera mas daño lo que me dejo pensar que al menos son amables

Después de conducir por un tiempo, los dos pronto nos encontramos en ... ¿Lydian Private Music Academy?

"¿Por qué estamos en la academia?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"Tu invitado es tan bueno como el mío." Dije, continuando siguiendo los coches de los agentes.

Después de estacionar nuestros paseos, caminamos por los pasillos de la academia, llegando a las alas centrales donde se alojaban los maestros. Después de caminar un poco más, nos llevaron a un ascensor secreto donde pronto aparecieron las manijas, sorprendiendo a Hibiki.

"Es peligroso en el ascensor, así que por favor agárrate de las manijas". Ogawa instruyó.

Tomé un asa junto a Tsubasa y Hibiki tomó una junto a Ogawa. El ascensor se desplomó a gran velocidad, haciendo que Hibiki gritara de terror. Después de dejar de gritar, Hibiki rió nerviosamente.

"No creas que puedes reírte de esta manera". Dijo Tsubasa, negándose a mirarme por alguna razón. En serio, ¿qué hice?

Después de bajar algunos niveles más, tanto Hibiki como yo observamos la extraña arquitectura tribal que apareció fuera del ascensor.

"Las sonrisas no tienen ningún significado donde vamos". Tsubasa dijo.

"Alguien está gruñón". Dije, haciendo que Tsubasa me fulminara con la mirada, pero lo ignoré.

**(Momentos después)**

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Bienvenido a la sede de la División 2 de Mobile Disaster Response Corps, hogar de los guardianes de la humanidad; ¡Hibiki Tachibana y Kamen Rider BUilD !"

En el momento en que salimos del ascensor, un hombre pelirrojo nos recibió con un sombrero de copa, comida en las mesas y serpentinas cayendo como si fuera una fiesta sorpresa. Junto al pelirrojo estaba el cantante retirado de Zwei Wing, Kanade, que tenía el rostro en blanco.

"Estás haciendo que nos veamos tan descortés en este momento ..." dijo Kanade.

Miré hacia Tsubasa. "Entonces, las sonrisas no tienen ningún significado hacia donde vamos, ¿eh?"

Tsubasa simplemente se puso pálido, Ogawa rió nerviosamente, y Hibiki pareció sorprendida.

Una mujer con una bata de laboratorio se acercó a mí y a Hibiki, teléfono en mano y haciéndolo frente a nosotros. "Pon una sonrisa en esas caras. Necesitamos una foto para recordar nuestra reunión".

A pesar de tener puesto el casco, me encogí de hombros antes de levantar un signo de paz cuando la mujer tomó la foto.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes saben mi nombre?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"La 2ª División es un servicio secreto de guerra". Explicó el pelirrojo, convirtiendo su bastón en unas flores. "Verificarse no fue un problema para profesionales como nosotros".

La mujer que llevaba una bata de laboratorio vino con la bolsa de Hibiki en sus manos.

"¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto de ser profesionales? ¡Acabas de revisar mi bolso!" Hibiki dijo.

Después de un poco de disputas y fiestas, principalmente para la gente de aquí, el hombre pelirrojo y la mujer que llevaba una bata de laboratorio se acercaron a nosotros.

"Creo que las presentaciones están en orden". Dijo el pelirrojo. "Soy Genjuro Kazanari, el tío de Tsubasa y el encargado aquí".

La mujer que llevaba la bata de laboratorio se presentó a continuación. "Soy Sakurai Ryoko, el científico líder por aquí. Encantado de conocerlos a ustedes dos".

"Estoy encantado de conocerte también." Hibiki hizo una reverencia.

No respondí y llegué al punto. "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?"

"Directo al punto que veo". Genjuro dijo. "En ese caso, también iré directo al tema. Queremos que ustedes dos trabajen con nosotros".

"¿Trabajar contigo? Entiendo Ha-quiero decir, BUILD, pero ¿por qué yo?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"Creo que quiere decir esa extraña armadura que apareció en ti". Dije.

Hibiki jadeó al darse cuenta y preguntó: "Por favor, dime ... ¿qué me pasó?"

"También me gusta saber". Yo pregunté.

Genjuro y Sakurai se miraron entre sí antes de que Sakurai diera un paso adelante. "Antes de que pueda responder a tu pregunta, necesito que ustedes dos hagan dos cosas por mí".

"Y estan...?" Yo pregunté.

"En primer lugar, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó hoy".

"¿Y el segundo?"

Sakurai luego acercó a Hibiki. "Necesito a la señorita Hibiki aquí para que se quite la ropa".

...¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Sakurai tomó, más como arrastrar a Hibiki para un examen, dejándome solo hasta que sentí que alguien tocaba mis hombros. Girando, me encontré cara a cara con Kanade.

"Nos encontremos de nuevo." Dije. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Nunca pude agradecerte por salvarme la vida". Dijo Kanade.

"Maldita sea, estás agradecido, idiota suicida". Dije, todavía un poco enojada por que ella intentó suicidarse.

"Cielos, manera de ser franco".

"¿Preferirías que me mientas?"

"Yo nunca dije eso." Dijo Kanade. "Pero de nuevo, gracias."

"No lo menciones. Es lo que hace un Kamen Rider" dije. "Lo siento por tu voz de canto".

"Oh, no es nada". Kanade lo despidió. "En verdad, mi voz de canto es lo último que me preocupa. Estoy más preocupado por Tsubasa". Seguí su mirada hacia la bluenette que estaba hablando con su tío. "Ella cambió después del incidente del concierto y me retiré del canto".

"Me he dado cuenta de que me ha estado mirando desde que nos conocimos". Dije. "¿He hecho algo para ofenderla?"

"No lo sé, esa es una de las cosas que me preocupa por ella". Dijo Kanade.

"Bueno, no te preocupes". Dije. "No sé lo que hice, pero lo compensaré. Tú también".

Kanade sonrió. "Gracias."

Genjuro se acercó a nosotros con Tsubasa a su lado. "BUILD, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Claro que necesitas?" Yo pregunté pero antes de responder me di cuenta que no tenia mi BUILD Driver.

"Mi cinturon donde esta" cuando pregunte ogawa saco una lochera con un monto de agua o hielo deretiro que tenia mi cintura echando humo

"Mis disculpas por quitártelo sin permiso pero si no lo hacemos hubieras salido latinado con graves quemaduras" Dijo mientras me lo devolvia

Examine el cinturo parecia gravemente quemado realmente fue una suerte qué me lo quitaran antes de que sea más tarde

"¿Puede por favor confiar en nosotros? Nos gustaría hablar con usted y la Srta. Tachibana de nuevo mañana, así que necesitamos saber quién es usted para poder contactarlo".

Fue entonces cuando noté que todos los ojos estaban sobre mí, esperando lo que haría. Levanté un dedo. "Con una condición: no le digas a nadie mi identidad. Eso también se aplica a todos en esta sala".

Genjuro asintió. "Entiendo."

Sabiendo que no estaba mintiendo, y que ellos literarmente me acaban de salvar la vida les dije quien soy

Me encogí de hombros y extendí una mano para un apretón de manos. "Mi nombre es TAKUMI KIRYU. Es un placer conocerte".

Genjuro tomó mi mano y la sacudió. "Es un placer conocerte también".

(Apartamento)

Me acosté en mi cama, mi cabeza se hundió en mi almohada mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de agotamiento. Hoy fue un infierno de un día.

Primero, atacaron el ruido, nada nuevo, excepto que pueden convertirse en motocicletas y deshacerse de ellas.

En segundo lugar, Hibiki desbloqueó un poder extraño, el mismo que Tsubasa, que por alguna razón fue activado por el poder de la canción.

Entonces, Lydian Private Music Academy estaba escondiendo una base secreta. Usualmente ves ese tipo de cosas en el anime.

Finalmente, revelé mi identidad a esas personas. Me pregunto si tomé la decisión correcta al hacer eso.

Me encogí de hombros. Lo que se hace está hecho, así que, por ahora, es hora de ir a la cama.

**BOTELLAS**

**BUILD**

**(RABBIT TANK)**

**(GORILA DIAMON)**

**(LION...)**

**(DRAGON...)**

**(TAKA ,GATlING)**

**(****Hedgehog,...)**

**(Kaizoku , Ressha)**

**(PANDA...)**

**(COMIC...)**


	4. capitulo 4 La espada del rencor

****(Saludos a Todos lamento la espera pero mi computadora se formateo y perdi todos mis documetos y mi word no ah funcionado como deberia pero me las aregle)****

****(ah mi siguiente actualisacion no sera de build ya que estoy creando otra historia les dare una pista rider time****

Mm esto es interesante según los datos que eh obtenido la botella Dragón pose unas características muy diferentes ah cualquier botella su poder no solo es superior sino que también es inestable y incompatible con cualquier otra botella que no sea su mejor pareja esto es un problema grande ya eh reparado el Buil Driver después de incidente que tuvimos con la botella dragón que lo dejo quemado

Bueno no importa lo que importa hoy es terminar el nuevo diseño de mi arma impulsado con el poder de la botella gatling es hora de comenzar y ya que hoy es mi día libre nada podía empeorar este día

* DING-DONG! *

Excepto eso. Tal vez eso

* DING-DONG! *

...

* DING-DONG! *

...

*TIMBRE-*

"ahhhhhhhI!" Guarde mis cosas en mi maletas y salí de la baticueva o debería decir la BUILD CUEVA . ¿¡Nadie sabe que es mi día libre !? Un tipo como yo necesita un día libre de vez en cuando.

"TAKUMI ..." Espera un momento, esa es la voz de Hibiki. ¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?

Saliendo rapidamente de mi base secreta me dirigí a la puerta, y abrí la puerta para ver las caras de Hibiki y Kanade.

Parpadeé de sorpresa y confusión. "¿Hibiki? ¿Kanade? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?"

"Hola Takumi". Kanade saludó. "Me pidieron que te llevara a la sede, pero cuando me fui, me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivías, así que le pregunté a Hibiki aquí", señaló a Hibiki a su lado. "Para decirme dónde vivía, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco sabía dónde vivía, por lo que le preguntamos a tu jefe, pero incluso ella no sabía dónde vivía, por lo que le pedimos a la sede que localice su ubicación y aquí son."

Yo parpadeo ¿Realmente pasaron por todo eso solo para descubrir dónde vivía bueno considerando que en realidad soy un superheroe de tiempo completo que se esconde en las sombras era de esperarse que no me descubrieran?

Tanto Hibiki como Kanade miraron hacia el apartamento y dentro de mi habitación antes de que Hibiki dijera: "Tu lugar se ve ... bien".

"si si ya se necesita arreglos". Dije sin rodeos

"Sí." Hibiki admitió.

No la culpo. Todo el edificio parecía que iba a caer en parte en el futuro. Incluso había algunos agujeros en el techo de mi habitación, pero el lugar es sigiloso y fácil nadie pensaría que debajo de esto ay una base subterránea o mas bien un sótano subterráneo pero en fin el lugar era barato y se encontraba en un muy buen lugar apartado de mucha gente el lugar perfecto, así que lo tomé de todos modos.

"No es tan malo una vez que te quedas aquí por unos años". Lo dije por experiencia. "Bueno, déjame prepararme y luego podemos irnos".

Ambos asintieron y cerré la puerta y me preparé, me puse ropa normal y mi abrigo cafe de tenca antes de agarrar el estuche que sostenía el Build driver el panel de padora verde y las botellas llenas y mi prototipo de arma, asegurándome de que todo estuviera bien apretada antes de salir.

Mi habitación estaba ubicada en el primer piso ya que yo en realidad duermo y tener el sofá destruido y la casa echa basura es solo para evitar sospechas de que en realidad estoy durmiendo abajo e el sótano secreto del edificio así que tuve que bajar de regreso para conseguir mis cosas para encontrarme con las chicas. La niña me estaba esperando en un pequeño coche estacionada al lado de la casa deben haber manejado para llegar hasta aquí.

"¿Listo?" Preguntó Kanade.

Asiento, colocándome en la parte de adelante y hibiki atrás y kanade conduciendo .Condujimos durante un tiempo, hasta poder llegar ala base

****(Sede de la 2da División)****

"Lo siento, llegamos tarde!" Fue lo primero que dijo Hibiki cuando entró.

"Oh, no es ningún problema, siempre y cuando estés aquí". Sakurai dijo. "¡Ahora, aquí están los resultados de su examen médico de ayer!"

En la pantalla aparecieron mini pantallas aparecían con diferentes lecturas mientras Hibiki y yo tomábamos asiento.

"Hay algunas señales de que el impacto de la primera transformación te afectó, pero no hay anomalías notables". Sakurai dijo.

"Nada ... notable?" Preguntó Hibiki nerviosamente.

"Oh, cierto, esto no es por lo que viniste aquí". Sakurai dijo.

"Por favor explícame ese poder para mi!" Preguntó Hibiki.

Asentí, también queriendo saber lo que le había pasado a Hibiki.

Genjuro asintió a Tsubasa quien luego sacó algo.

"Tsubasa es el portador de la primera Reliquia, Ame no Habakiri". Genjuro dijo.

Levanté una ceja. "¿Y qué en el mundo es una reliquia?"

"Las reliquias son artefactos antiguos documentados en leyendas de todo el mundo". Sakurai explicó. "Fueron creados en tiempos antiguos, pero están más allá de nuestra tecnología actual. Las reliquias se pueden encontrar en ruinas, pero los estragos del tiempo les han quitado su increíble poder. Es extremadamente raro encontrar uno con algún poder restante".

"Ame no Habakiri es en realidad un pequeño fragmento de una cuchilla". Explicó Genjuro.

"La clave para amplificar los pocos parpadeos de poder que aún tiene son las ondas de una amplitud particular". Sakurai explicó.

"¿Ondas de una amplitud particular?" Preguntó Hibiki.

um, sin embargo, entendí lo que Sakurai estaba diciendo. "¿Quieres decir compatibilidad?"

Genjuri asintió. "Sí, o en este caso, canción".

"¿Canción?" Hibiki murmuró.

"Sí, canción. Las reliquias se activan por el poder de la canción". Supongo que eso explica por qué Hibiki y Tsubasa cantaban mientras luchaban.

"¡Así es! ¡La canción creció dentro de mí!" Hibiki se dio cuenta.

Genjuro asintió.

"Las Reliquias, activadas por la canción, pulsan con energía, generando la armadura anti-ruido, el Symphogear, que tú y Tsubasa llevan". Sakurai explicó.

"¡Pero las Reliquias simplemente no se activan tan pronto como alguien toca una melodía!" Tsubasa señaló de repente, haciendo que todos, incluyéndome a mí, la miraran antes de que Genjuro se levantara y continuara explicando.

"Los pocos cuya canción puede activar la canción Reliquias y manifestar un Symphogear son los 'En sintonía'. Tsubasa es uno y también lo es Hbiki. Kanade fue uno ".

Tanto Hibiki como yo miramos hacia Kanade. "¿Estaba?"

"Ya no estoy en sintonía". Kanade lo aclaró.

"¿Cómo?" Yo pregunté.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando luchamos en el concierto?"

Asenti. "Estabas tratando de destruir todo el Ruido restante haciendo un movimiento kamikaze o me equivoco ".

"Otra vez, manera de ser franco".

"Tengo mis momentos."

"Bueno, continuando donde lo dejé, lo que hice fue una canción de cisne ". Explicó Kanade. "Básicamente, es una canción cantada por un usuario de Symphogear que utiliza toda la potencia de la armadura, pero podría dañar al usuario dependiendo de la compatibilidad. En mi caso, habría muerto ese día".

"Pero tú todavía estás vivo". Hibiki señaló.

"Por que la ayude antes que muriera". Expliqué.

"Sí, lo hiciste, pero lo que terminé fue suficiente para destruir mi Symphogear". Explicó Kanade. "Además, puso una gran presión en mi voz de canto".

"¿Así que por eso te retiraste?" Preguntó Hibiki. Kanade solo asintió.

"Hablando de eso ..." Nuestra atención se dirigió de nuevo a Sakurai, quien trajo la radiografía de Hibiki al monitor. "¿Recuerda esto?"

Miré más de cerca y noté lo que parecían fragmentos en el área del pecho de Hibiki. Espera un minuto, esos son-!

"¡Esas son mis lesiones de hace dos años, de vuelta en el estadio!" Dijo Hibiki, haciendo que Tsubasa y Kanade la miraran.

"Había múltiples fragmentos tan cerca de tu corazón que era demasiado arriesgado eliminarlos quirúrgicamente". Sakurai explicó. "Según nuestra investigación, son fragmentos de la tercera Reliquia, Gungnir, que Kanade aquí poseía una vez".

Tanto Tsubasa como Kanade miraron a Hibiki con sorpresa.

Kanade luego recuperó la compostura y le dio unas palmaditas a Hibiki en la espalda.

"Bueno ... al menos es bueno saber que mi idea de entonces no le costó del todo a la Reliquia, pero ... ¿qué vas a hacer con ella?" Preguntó Kanade.

"No lo sé." Hibiki dijo.

Puse una mano en su hombro, haciéndola mirarme. "Tómate tu tiempo. Como un gran hombre dijo una vez, con gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad. Recuerda eso".

Entonces vi a Tsubasa un poco tambaleante, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio. Kanade al instante fue al lado de su amiga en preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy ... estoy bien". Tsubasa respondió. "Solo necesito un poco de aire fresco". Luego vagó afuera, pero probablemente todavía estaba cerca para escuchar más de lo que decíamos aquí.

Una vez que Tsubasa salió de la habitación, Genjuro se volvió hacia mí. "Ahora, creo que es hora de que cuentes tu historia".

Miro a todos en la habitación. Al ver que los ojos de todos estaban sobre mí, primero digo: "Antes de comenzar, solo quiero decir en primer lugar, es que si alguno de ustedes tiene preguntas, lo que probablemente haga, lo siento si no puedo responder. todos ellos por lo que sé que está clasificado. No se enoje si tiene alguna pregunta que no pueda recibir respuesta ".

Miré a todos de nuevo, todos asintiendo en acuerdo antes de comenzar a hablar. "Primero que nada, seré franco. No soy de este mundo".

Silencio. Eso fue lo segundo que esperaba.

"Lo ... lo siento, ¿qué acabas de decir?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"Como acabo de decir, no soy de este mundo". Dije sin rodeos es mejor decirles todo antes que las cosas se compliquen más adelante en el futuro.

"¿Entonces eso significa que eres un extraterrestre?" Preguntó Hibiki.

Negué con la cabeza "No, para ser más específicos, no soy de esta dimensión, porque vengo de un lugar llamado Tierra pero no esta tierra".

"¿Tierra? ¿Quieres decir, como la nuestra?" Preguntó Genjuro.

Asentí. "Eso es correcto, no han escuchado la teoría multi universal de que cada idea produzca un mundo diferente yo creo que podríamos tomar eso como un ejemplo.

"Digamos que te creemos". Sakurai dijo. "¿Cómo en el mundo viniste a este mundo?"

"Realmente no lo sé". Respondí honestamente. "Me dirigia ah una parte cuando vi una luz. Después de eso hay un gran vacío. He estado tratando de averiguar cómo llegué aquí, pero no me viene nada a la mente".

"Bueno, entonces, ¿puedes explicar sobre esto?" Sakurai señaló mi maleta que contenía mi Build driver "Ni siquiera nosotros o el gobierno hemos descubierto una manera de lastimar, y mucho menos de matar el ruido, así que, ¿cómo es que puedes hacerlo?"

"Este es el El build driver, un equipo que me permite convertirme en Kamen Rider Build". Expliqué.

"Me he estado preguntando acerca de eso". Genjuro dijo. "¿Qué es un Kamen Rider?"

"Un Kamen Rider es alguien que protege a las personas, sus sonrisas, sus esperanzas y su libertad". Dije.

Esa respuesta parece haber traído algunas sonrisas a los rostros de todos.

Sakurai luego preguntó: "¿Cómo se hace este Equipo? Sería muy útil para todos para combatir el Ruido".

".Lo siento pero no les puedo decir como funciona del todo es por seguridad no mas les dire que es y donde proviene pero no los planos Dije. No

. Puede que haya sido franco acerca de ser de otro mundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a decirles acerca de una nueva posibilidad de generar armamento para el ejercito. . Cuanto menos sepan, mejor.

"Bueno, ¿cómo conseguiste esto en primer lugar?" Sakurai preguntó.

"El dispositivo me fue enviado por una fuente anonima pero yo desconozco quien lo mando ". Dije,

"¿Qué nos puedes decir?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"Lo que puedo decir con certeza es que es un dispositivo que usa el poder las botellas llenas ". Dije.

"Botellas llenas que quieres decir con eso ? Sakurai preguntó.

"Bueno me refiero ah estas botellas" dije sacando el panel de pandora verde con todas mis botellas en el.

"ha si que de allí proviene el poder build " de unas simples botellas entonces el build driver trasforma su energía en una armadura interesante no ay alguna tecnología capaz de hacer eso de donde es " Dijo Ryoko mirando fijamente las botellas

"De alguna manera la tecnología del simpogear y mi build driver también se basa en tecnología desconocida y antigua" dije mientras volteaba mi panel de pandora mostrando les el otro lado mostrando les la forma que tenia " Reconocen este grabado "

"PERO ES IDÉNTICO AH "

"LA CAJA DE PANDORA " DIJO GENJURO

"Es correcto mi tecnología provine de la caja de pandora " dije

"Pero eso es imposible la caja de pandora esta resguardada en el centro de investigación" Dijo genjuro

"Estas en lo cierto pero no lo sabias que habían 2 capas" dije

" 2 capas " Dijo genjuro

"SI " Dije sacando un vídeo del accidente que logre reunir con mucho trabajo " como pueden ver el día de la explosión 6 paneles fueron saliendo volando el día de la explosión"

"Pero como nadie ah reportado eso ah menos que " Dijo genjuro

"Si el gobierno central esta manteniendo en alto secreto la desaparición de los paneles faltantes

"(AHHHHH NO PUEDE SER QUE ESCONDAN ESO DE MI) DIJO RYOKO

Justo entonces, sonó la alarma.

*¡ALARMA!*

Al escuchar la alarma, todos salimos corriendo de la habitación y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de comando donde Tsubasa ya estaba allí.

"¿¡Cuál es la situación!?" Preguntó Genjuro.

"¡Tenemos una confirmación de ruido!" Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"¡Dile a la 1ra División que lo manejaremos!" Genjuro dijo.

"Tenemos visual. Poniéndolo en la pantalla. Rango está a 200 metros del campus".

"Eso no está muy lejos de aquí". Señalé.

"¡Me los llevaré!" Tsubasa declaró antes de salir corriendo.

Entonces vi que Hibiki también estaba a punto de huir, pero agarré su mano para detenerla. "¿Y dónde crees que vas?"

"Mis poderes pueden ayudar a la gente, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hibiki. "Solo un usuario de Symphogear o un Kamen Rider puede luchar contra el ruido, ¿verdad? ¡Entonces, tú y yo tenemos que ir y ayudar!" Hibiki se volvió hacia Kanade. "¡No dejaré que tu regalo se desperdicie!" Y dicho eso, Hibiki de alguna manera logró escapar de mi control y huir.

"Oi!" La llamé, pero ella seguía corriendo. Suspiro de molestia. "Chatarra ..."

"Tsubasa ... Hibiki ..." murmuró Kanade.

"Ella sabe el peligro y aún así quiere ayudar. Es una chica de buen corazón, ¿no?" Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"Me pregunto sobre eso". Genjuro dijo. "Tsubasa recibió entrenamiento de combate desde que era una niña ..."

Veo lo que Genjuro estaba tratando de decir y terminó el resto por él. "Pero Hibiki era una chica normal antes de esto y no tiene experiencia en la lucha contra el ruido".

Genjuro asintió con la cabeza a lo que dije, diciendo: "Creo que alguien que se ofrece como voluntario en las líneas del frente solo para ayudar a alguien está ... torcido".

Yo reprimo una risita. Confía en mí, hombre.

"Pero, ¿eso no la haría igual que nosotros?" Sakurai preguntó.

Una sonrisa se dirigió hacia mi cara. Supongo que la gente de la 2ª División y yo tenemos mucho más en común de lo que pensaba.

"Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya para que esa chica no vaya a matarse". Dije antes de salir corriendo para perseguir a Hibiki.

****(Noche, Ubicación de Ruido)****

_Cuando las alarmas sonaron por toda la ciudad, Tsubasa llegó al lugar, frente a un pequeño ejército de Ruido. Entonces, justo ante sus ojos, todo el ruido se fusionó en un gran ruido que rugió una vez que se completó su fusión._

_Tsubasa ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el Ruido rugió, habiendo tratado con toneladas de Ruido antes, especialmente las que eran más grandes, por lo que Tsubasa no tuvo el menor miedo ya que pronto cantó para activar su Reliec._

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron ..."

_En una luz intermitente, Tsubasa estaba vestida con su armadura anti-ruido, haciendo que el color del ruido cambiara._

****(Juega Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)****

_El Ruido lanzó discos a Tsubasa, pero ella los esquivó fácilmente saltando. Al ver que se giraban para volver por ella, las cuchillas de sus tobillos se abrieron y giraron, cortando y destruyendo los discos. Una vez que aterrizó, las cuchillas se doblaron hacia atrás mientras el ruido rugía detrás de ella. Luego, amplió su espada y se preparó para un Azure Flash cuando, de repente, sucedió algo inesperado._

_Era Hibiki, vestida con su propia armadura antirruido cuando entró y pateó el Ruido, sorprendiéndolo._

_"Tsubasa!"_

_Sacudiéndose de su estupor, Tsubasa saltó pasando Hibiki y desató su ataque._

****Flash azul****

_El ataque de Tsubasa atravesó el ruido como un cuchillo caliente a través de la mantequilla. Hibiki sonrió con asombro, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba cayendo de la carretera y hacia abajo en algunos campos. Justo en ese momento, TAKUMI, ahora que apareció en build y agarró a Hibiki antes de que se cayera._

_"¿Por qué es que siempre tengo que ayudarte?" Yo pregunté._

****(Fin Zetto-Ame no Habakiri)****

Levanté a Hibiki de vuelta a la carretera mientras Tsubasa estaba ocupado mirando los restos en llamas del Ruido.

"Hibiki, lo que hiciste fue imprudente". Dije. "Piensa antes de saltar así la próxima vez".

"Lo siento." Hibiki se disculpó. "Pero, si vamos a proteger a la gente, entonces debemos comenzar a luchar juntos".

Vi lo que Hibiki quería decir, así que no dije nada cuando Tsubasa se volvió hacia nosotros.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos empezar a pelear".

Lo escuché. El columpio de una espada. Reaccionando rápidamente, extendí mi brazo, protegiendo a Hibiki mientras detenía un golpe de espada de Tsubasa.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo ?!" Yo pregunté.

Ella no me respondió, solo me dio una patada, haciéndome retroceder. Mirando hacia arriba, vi a Tsubasa venir para otro ataque.

****(Sede de la 2da División)****

_"¡¿Qué es esa idiota que está haciendo ?!" Kanade dijo que mientras ella y todos los que estaban en la habitación observaban a Tsubasa luchando contra Hibiki y Build_

_Genjuro estaba a punto de irse cuando vio a Kanade a punto de correr junto a él, así que rápidamente la agarró._

_"¡Espera! Kanade, ¿a dónde vas?"_

_"Alguien tiene que detener a esa idiota antes de que ella haga algo estúpido". Dijo Kanade._

_"¡Pero ya no tienes a Gungnir!" Genjuro protestó._

_Kanade se las arregla para liberar su brazo y se vuelve hacia Genjuro. "Si no hago esto ... no podré enfrentar a Tsubasa". Dicho esto, Kanade corrió hacia el ascensor._

****(De vuelta con Takumi)****

Apenas logré evitar que Getsuga Tenshō, como el movimiento que Tsubasa me envió, antes de esquivar otro ataque de Tsubasa.

"¡Detente! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ?!" Yo pregunté.

Tsubasa luego apuntó su espada hacia Hibiki. "¡Nunca aceptaré a esa chica como el reemplazo de Kanade!"

"¡Pero ella trató de protegerla!" Yo me defendi

"¡No tienes derecho a mencionar!" Tsubasa luego cargó hacia mí de nuevo. En busca de un corte por encima de la cabeza, crucé ambos brazos por encima de mí para bloquear el golpe de la espada y una vez más agradezco a mi armadura por ser tan duradera como es, aunque todavía me duele. "¡Especialmente usted, Kamen Rider! ¡Dice que protege a la gente, pero todo lo que hace es causar dolor!"

"QUE?"

La cuchilla del tobillo de Tsubasa luego se abrió y ella los usó para cortar mi pecho, haciéndome volar de regreso. ¡Me levanté solo para ver a Tsubasa ya cerca de mí! ¡Ella es más rápida de lo que pensaba!

"Es por ti ..." Ella cortó mi pecho. "... que Kanade no puede cantar más!" Ella cortó mi pecho de nuevo. "Ella ya no puede cantar", y otra. "Ella no puede luchar más", y otro. "¡Y ella ya no puede ser mi compañera!" Luego volvió a usar las cuchillas del tobillo y me atacó varias veces antes de enviarme a volar. "Le has quitado muchas cosas. ¿¡Qué tienes que decir por ti mismo !?"

Estaba tendido en el suelo cuando Tsubasa había terminado su pequeño discurso. Pensé en qué bluenette cuando no me moví del suelo. Entonces, llegué a una conclusión. Las palabras de Tsubasa, lo que ella sentía en este momento eran realmente ... ILOGICAS

"¡Takumi! ¡¿Estás bien ?!" Preguntó Hibiki, preocuparse claramente en su voz.

"Tsubasa!" En ese momento, por el rabillo de mis ojos, vi a Kanade corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Kanade?" Tsubasa murmuró sorprendido.

"¡Tsubasa! ¡Detén esto de una vez!" Kanade exigió, colocándose entre Hibiki y yo, y Tsubasa, con los brazos extendidos.

"Pero, es por él-!"

"¡Es por él que todavía estoy vivo hoy!" Kanade interrumpió. "Desde ese día ..." Pero luego tuve que interrumpirla.

"¡Kanade!" Estoy bastante seguro de que todos saltaron de sorpresa ante el volumen de mi voz. Me levanté lentamente y le dije al pelirrojo: "Aléjate".

"Takumi? Pero-"

"Dije, aléjate". Dije la última parte con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que Hibiki se alejara de mí y que Kanade se hiciera a un lado como pregunté. "Si esta loca, entonces déjala".

Tsubasa me fulminó con la mirada. "¿Como me llamaste?"

"Escuchaste lo que dije. No eres más que una loca ". Dije, tratando de enojarla. Funcionó perfectamente.

"¡Morir!" Tsubasa se lanza a toda velocidad, pero antes de que ella pudiera golpearme ...

**RABBIT DIAMOND**

*¡SONIDO METÁLICO!*

Se escuchó el sonido de choque por la fuerza generada por un escudo de diamante que cree para protejerme que la dejo Sorprendida, Tsubasa no pudo prepararse cuando use la velocidad de RABBIT BOTTLE la golpeo y la empujó hacia atrás y procedo ah golpearla con golpes rapidos, el último golpe la envió volando un par de pies.

"_**Gorilla! Diamond! **_

_**Best Match! Are you ready? (Tropical rock music)**_

_**Kagayaki no Destroyer! GorillaMond! Yeahhh!**_**"**

Mi brazo de diamante permaneció igual pero mi braso de conejo fue remplazado por el de gorila talvez perdí toda mi velocidad pero segun mis análisis esta forma pose la mayor defensa de todas las _**Best Match!**_

Entonces comencé a notar que empezó a llover, pero ignoré eso y me preparé. Con una poderosa defenza me puse en posición y mantuve mi guardia aguantando todos los ataques que tsubasa estuviera mandándome .

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Pregunte

"¡No te burles de mí!" Tsubasa gruñó antes de que entráramos en una pelea de corte contra resitencia

La batalla estaba asegurada mientras que yo permanencia sereno y calmado tsubasa agotaba toda su energía con ataques sin sentido lleno de ira y venganza

Por cómo atacó, Genjuro tenía razón cuando dijo que ella debía haber estado entrenando ya que sus ataques eran peligrosos y estaban llenos de habilidad pero como su ira la segaba por ira sus ataque no lograban adecuarse a la pelea.

. Por supuesto, ella no podía solo estar perdiendo solo por eso el sistema de defensa de me ayudaba ah calcular junto con mi inteligencia los siguientes movimientos que realizaba

Aproveché esta oportunidad para patearla en el estómago y luego dar un golpe por encima. Ella vio esto y bloqueó el ataque, pero no esperaba ser atacada repetidamente ya que use el brazo de gorila como una especie de martillo, golpeando repetidamente a Tsubasa como si estuviera golpeando un gran clavo. Antes de que pudiera ir a otro ataque, ella me echó unos centímetros y me atacó la cabeza. Vi su expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que no bloqueé y en su lugar cargué hacia la hoja que venía. En el último segundo, moví mi cabeza levemente, haciendo que la espada chocara contra mi casco mientras lanzaba un puñetazo en sus entrañas, haciéndola retroceder con sorpresa y dolor mientras sostenía su estómago.

"¿Crees que eres el único en el dolor?" Dije. "Tu dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor de los demás".

"¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de cómo me siento!" Gritó Tsubasa, recuperándose de mi golpe cuando saltó en el aire y me lanzó su espada, agrandándola al tamaño de un camión cuando ella pateó el mango, haciendo que la espada se dirigiera hacia mi dirección.

****La ira del cielo****

No me inmuté cuando vi la espada agrandada en mi dirección cuando simplemente gire mi palanca Rápidamente y.

**Vortex Finish**

Luego me puse a un lado y golpeé con mi poderoso puño de gorila la espada gigante de Tsubasa.

"¡¿Qué?!" Me las arreglé para escuchar a Tsubasa sobre las chispas causadas por las dos choque de impacto.

Ella debe sorprenderse de que algo del tamaño de una mano fuera capaz de bloquear el ataque de pronto toda la espada de tsubasa comenzó a convertirse en diamantes la espada de diamante comenzo a agrietar hasta que **CRUCH**

La espada se partió en mil pedazos y todos cayeron sobre Tsubasa dejándola enterada en diamantes me levante del suelo dando un fuerte salto y golpe a la pila de diamantes

desintegrando todos en un instante

Dejando a Tsubasa sobre un gran cráter con algunos moretones y algunas heridas

"¿Ya te has calmado?" Yo pregunté. No esperé una respuesta cuando volví a hablar. "Como dije antes, tu dolor ni siquiera se compara con el dolor de los demás".

Entonces, Tsubasa atrapó su segundo aliento cuando pronto me miró de nuevo. "¡Cállate! ¡¿Qué sabrías sobre el dolor cuando todo lo que haces es causarlo?"

*¡BOFETADA!*

Tsubasa tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando de repente la abofeteé.

"Si crees que no sé cómo se siente el dolor, ¡te diré ahora mismo que estás completamente equivocado!" Grité sobre la lluvia.

No sé qué lo causó, pero la transformación de Tsubasa se canceló cuando ella se quedó allí con nada más que su uniforme de Lydian. Quitándome el cuello de la mano, la agarré del cuello y la levanté hasta mi casco. De alguna manera, sabía que ella sabía que la estaba mirando.

"¿Quieres saber por qué te llamé loca? Yo pregunté. "¡En primer lugar, te llamé porque eres uno! ¡Te quejas por las cosas más estúpidas de la historia!" Ya no puede cantar, ya no puede pelear, ya no puede ser mi compañera ", ¡¿en serio? ¡Si lloras por cosas como esas, entonces no eres más que una loca desenfrenada ! ¡Piensa en todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por el Ruido! Tenían familias y ahora que el Ruido las mató, esas familias lloran por ellas "Ellos lloran, les duele, demonios, incluso podrían suicidarse. Lo diré una vez más, tu dolor no es nada comparado con el dolor de los demás".

Me quedo en silencio por quién sabe cuánto tiempo para que Tsubasa procese lo que dije. Después de un rato, volví a hablar.

"Sabes cantas personas murieron aquel dia acaso las contaste oh acaso te preguntas porque solamente el menos de 10% de las persona que asintieron viven

"¿Por qué demonios estás llorando por el hecho de que tu amiga ya no pueda pelear contigo cuando deberías estar feliz de que aún está viva hoy?" Yo pregunté. "Todavía la tienes, todavía tienes un tío, deberías estar jodidamente feliz de que todavía tengas algo de lo que estar contento a diferencia de mí, ¡a quien no le queda nada!"

No sé qué me hizo decir esa última parte, pero una vez que lo hice, los recuerdos de mi vida pasaron por mi cabeza. Estoy solo en un mundo desconocido sin familia ni amigos incluso si regresara no tendría familia

"Dime algo, ¿qué significa pelear para ti?" Le pregunté a la bluenette.

Tsubasa se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de responder. "Ser la espada sin emociones que atraviesa todo en mi camino".

*¡BOFETADA!*

Su respuesta solo le hizo ganar otra bofetada de la tuya, ¿qué tan estúpido puede ser una persona?

"¡Si todo lo que haces es cortar tus propias emociones, al final te quedarás sin nada!" Yo grite Entonces me levanté "¡En lugar de centrarse en lo que sucedió en el pasado, debe atesorar lo que todavía tiene y concentrarse en el futuro!"

"Ser un arma no implica cortar todos por que si fuera el caso serias un robot sin alma que no tendría ningún amigo o me equivoco"

"Enfócate en ... el futuro ..." murmuró Tsubasa.

"Hay más en la vida que la batalla, ya sabes". Dije. "Si insistes en convertirte en una espada sin emociones, entonces todo lo que harás es cortar a las personas que te rodean", luego miré a Kanade que estaba de pie junto a un Hibiki sin transformar. "Especialmente los más cercanos a ti".

Los ojos de Tsubasa se ensancharon, descubriendo a qué me refería cuando miré a Kanade. "¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¿Lo es?" Yo pregunté. "¿Realmente puedes decir que no cortarás a tu amigo más cercano?"

Tsubasa parecía querer decir algo, pero se detuvo, probablemente pensando. Su expresión se convirtió en la de sorpresa y horror, confirmando que tenía razón.

"Al no tener emociones, eventualmente se romperá tarde o temprano y estoy seguro de que alguien no quiere que eso suceda". Kanade obviamente sabía que estaba hablando de ella mientras caminaba hacia mi lado y miró a Tsubasa, con las manos en la cintura.

"Un arma sin emociones puede fácilmente manipulado no es verdad"

"Realmente debes estar empezando a convertirte en una loca si otras personas te están llamando". Kanade bromeó.

"Kanade ... yo ... yo ... yo ..."

Kanade se arrodilló y llevó a Tsubasa a un abrazo.

"Tsubasa, creo que es hora de dejar de ser una máquina y comenzar a ser el Tsubasa que conozco y amo". Lo que Kanade dijo provocó que Tsubasa rompiera a llorar. "Ahí, allá, simplemente déjalo todo fuera".

Viendo que Kanade tiene esto, me giro y saco mi teléfono y presiono el símbolo de moto

**BUilD CHANGE**

"Takumi , ¿a dónde vas?" Preguntó Hibiki.

"Me dirijo a la sede". Respondí. "El Ruido se eliminó y Kanade puede estar con el verdadero Tsubasa. No quiero interrumpir el momento, así que voy a regresar. Nos vemos allí".

Con eso, no me molesté en ponerme el casco, ya que ya estaba empapado mientras conducía de regreso al cuartel general.

****(Sede de la 2da División)****

Después de que terminé de secarme, las chicas habían regresado y cuando lo hicieron, Genjuro consoló a Tsubasa, pero luego la regañó.

Genjuro entonces se volvió hacia mí. "Tengo que agradecerte por entender el acto sin emociones de Tsubasa".

"No hay problema." Dije.

"Honestamente, estaba empezando a pensar que ella podría estar atrapada de esa manera".

"No seas ridículo, Tsubasa es demasiado llorón para eso". Dijo Kanade.

"Eres tan malo!" Dijo Tsubasa, haciendo reír a todos.

Me reí entre dientes mientras entregaba a la niña toallas para ayudarlas a secarse después de sumergirse en la lluvia.

Cuando le di una toalla a Kanade, ella dijo: "Gracias".

Levanté una ceja. "¿Para qué?"

"Por romper a través de Tsubasa". Kanade lo aclaró. "Estaba en camino a golpear a Tsubasa y luego vas a hacer eso por mí y un poco más de fuerza".

"Sí, bueno, sabía que podrías haberlo hecho por tu cuenta, pero necesitaba enseñarle una lección a esa chica". Dije.

"Y enséñale una lección que hiciste". Dijo Kanade. "Ahora no te debo una, sino dos veces. Si hay algo que necesites de mí, solo pregúntame".

"Lo tendré en mente." Dije. Entonces noté que Tsubasa caminaba hacia mí, así que me volví hacia ella. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Tsubasa?"

"Solo quería decir que lamento la forma en que actué allí". Tsubasa se disculpó. "De ahora en adelante, espero que podamos trabajar juntos".

Me quedé mirando a Tsubasa por un tiempo. Por sus ojos, puedo decir que ella realmente ha desechado el acto sin emociones y ahora está actuando como ella misma.

"Entonces, este es el verdadero Tsubasa Kazanari con el que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?" Yo pregunté.

Ella asintió. "Está bien."

Puse mi pulgar y mi dedo índice debajo de la barbilla mientras miraba a Tsubasa. "Tengo que decir que, sin todo el acto de la espada sin emociones, ¿eres mucho más ... más lindo?"

"Lindo ? " Tsubasa tartamudeó y se sonrojó por alguna razón.

Negué con la cabeza "No, esa no es la palabra ... hermosa?"

"HHHHHHHHH?

Negué de nuevo con la cabeza. "No, esa tampoco es la palabra ... en algún lugar entre esas líneas".

"Mi, mi, si no lo supiera, diría que estabas intentando atraer a Tsubasa aquí". Sakurai dijo.

"¿Hm? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Yo pregunté.

"Oh, sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir". Sakurai se ríe por dentro, haciéndome aún más confundida.

"Wow, nunca te había visto así de rojo, Tsubasa". Dijo Kanade. "Entonces, ¿él es tu tipo?"

"¡K-Kanade! ¡E-No es así!" Tsubasa protestó.

Decidiendo ignorar a esos dos, me dirigí a Hibiki. "Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Sabes, sobre todo esto?"

"Es mucho para asimilar". Hibiki dijo. "Pero si este poder puede usarse para salvar a la gente, ¡haré lo que pueda para ayudar!"

Le sonreí. "Eso es bueno y todo, pero ¿no deberías estar apresurándote para volver con Miku?"

"¡Ah! ¡Me olvidé totalmente de eso!" Hibiki dijo antes de correr hacia los ascensores.

Sacudí la cabeza con diversión antes de dirigirme hacia el ascensor.

****( apartamento)****

Después de lavar y secar mi ropa en la lavandería local, volví a mi apartamento. La cena de esta noche fue taza instantánea de ramen. En este momento no tenía mucho dinero, así que no tenía más remedio que comer esta comida instantánea. Después de comer, me puse mi ropa de dormir y me metí en la cama.

Ahora veamos, hoy Kanade y Hibiki se detuvieron para llevarme al cuartel general, luego aprendimos sobre el Symphogear y descubrimos por qué Hibiki podía usar un Symphogear, y luego fue un ataque de ruido en el que Tsubasa y Hibiki hicieron un trabajo rápido, pero entonces Tsubasa nos atacó repentinamente, principalmente a mí. Después de escuchar por qué atacaba, le di a la niña un poco de mi mente y dejé que Kanade la consolara. Después de eso, volvimos al cuartel general y perdimos el tiempo antes de que decidiera volver aquí.

Hable de una manera de pasar mi día libre. Mirando la hora de mi reloj de alarma fijo, decidí irme a dormir pero algo realmente me esta preocupando

****(Ubicación desconocida)****

_En una habitación completamente cubierta de sombras, un hombre se sentó en una silla, mirando a través de una carpeta y leyendo de alguna manera lo que había en ella, aunque no había luz. Lo cerró y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio frente a él, dejando escapar un suspiro _

_"bueno todos los peones se están poniendo en linea entonces sera mejor que comiese mi primera movida muy pronto las primeras 20 botellas de los paneles verdes estarán completas es mejor hacer mi primer movimiento " dijo el misterioso ente mientras sacaba una pistola de aspecto raro junto con una botella con la imagen de una cobra_


	5. Capitulo 5 la chica misteriosa

**Capitulo 5 la chica misteriosa**

**(En el restaurante)**

"Aquí está tu orden". Dije, estableciendo el pedido del cliente.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención y parado en la entrada estaba Hibiki y para mi sorpresa, Kanade. Al ver a Kanade, la gente en el restaurante, que estaba mayormente llena de estudiantes de Lidia, comenzó a hablar entre ellos. Kanade era un antiguo ídolo del famoso Ala Zwei, así que no me sorprendió que la gente se emocionara.

"¡Hola Takumi !" Kanade me saludó con la mano una vez que me vio con Hibiki pronto la siguió.

Me acerqué a ellos para saludarlos. "Hola Kanade, Hibiki. ¿Ustedes dos están aquí para comer?"

"En realidad, queríamos hablar con usted, pero luego descubrimos que no tenemos su número de teléfono". Dijo Kanade. "En serio, ¿por qué eres tan difícil de contactar?"

Me encogí de hombros antes de preguntar, "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Queremos saber sobre ti ". Dijo Hibiki.

Una expresión seria apareció en mi cara. Ha pasado un día desde que le di una conferencia a Tsubasa.

"Jefe, me estoy tomando un descanso". Llamé, colgando mi delantal.

"¿Ya?"

"Tengo que conseguir algo rápido, no tardaré". Dije antes de volverme hacia las chicas. "Vayamos a un lugar más privado".

Ambos asintieron y salimos. Miré a mi alrededor antes de dirigir a las chicas a un callejón.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres saber?" Yo pregunté.

"Todo." Dijo Kanade.

"Takumi por que actuas como un antipático" Hibiki preguntó.

Suspiré antes de hablar. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado luchando tu solo ?" Kanade preguntó.

"Dos años." Dije. "Comenzaron a perseguirme desde que llegué a este mundo".

"Tanto tiempo eh ... Lo has tenido duro". Dijo Kanade.

Me encogí de hombros como si no fuera nada. "Oye, he peleado contras los ruidos si involucrar a nadie por que no quiero que nadie sufra por mi durante dos años y todavía estoy aquí. No hay que preocuparse". Luego revisé mi reloj. "Bueno, mejor regreso al trabajo. ¿Ustedes dos quieren algo de comer?"

"¡Sí por favor!" Hibiki dijo felizmente.

"Por supuesto." Kanade simplemente dijo.

**(En otro lugar)**

"Bueno fine ya se esta moviendo creo que sera mejor contactarla para asegurarme que su parte este echa" Un desconocido con una con un traje rojo y tema de serpiente (creo que es bastante claro quien es)

**COBRA**

"La verdad no me importa si lo logra o no pero no quiero que se salga del tema todo el asunto"

* * *

****(Con Takumi)****

Miré a través de los estantes de la tienda hasta que encontré uno de los suministros que necesitaba. Revisando la lista, obtuve todo lo que necesitaba

ya que por fin termine mi HAWK GATLINGER una poderosa arma que derrotara a cualquier enemigo ah distancia

Quien lo diroa era Halcon y metralleta que ridiculo cuando encotre la best match la etiquete con unas palabras (PARA QUE LO SEPAN NINGUNA BOTELLA TIENE LAS IMÁGENES DE LAS LETRAS SOLO APARECERÁN CUANDO SE DESCUBRA SU BEST MATCH POR SI ALGUNO SE LO PREGUNTABA)

También en diseñado una pequeña pistola con la cara de build no la hice para que yo la usara sino para que la segunda división la use y se defienda de los Noises claro que no es muy poderosa y no se le pueden equipar botellas pero oye esa mini pistola nombrada buildgun puede matar los ruidos o las timarlos mejor que sus pistolas solo es un prototipo

no puedo esperar ah mostrarselas

ahora, es tiempo de pagar.

Estaba tan ocupado mirando la lista, que me topé con alguien, haciendo caer a quienquiera que me topara.

Al apartar la vista de la lista, supuse que la persona con la que me topé era una niña, unos tres años menor que yo. Tenía el pelo largo y púrpura pálido que le caía sobre las rodillas, separado en seis mechones, tres a cada lado, y ojos morados oscuros. Llevaba un vestido marrón con medias oscuras y zapatos de salón marrón.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé y le ofrecí una mano, pero ella la apartó.

"No necesito tu ayuda". Dijo fríamente antes de levantarse y mirarme. "¿Por qué no miras a dónde vas la próxima vez?"

"¡Oye, fue un accidente! Dije que lo sentía". Yo Argumente.

"¡Lo siento, no es lo suficientemente bueno!"

"¿Para qué? ¿Chocarte contigo?"

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que seas torpe".

Me estaba irritando esta chica. Ninguna otra chica además de Tsubasa modo berseker ha sido capaz de irritarme antes, . Entonces, siendo yo, me defendí.

"Si soy torpe, entonces eres ciego si no puedes salir del camino para evitar ser torpe".

"¿Por qué tú ...?", La chica se enfureció antes de calmarse. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Takumi Izumi. ¿Tuyo?"

"Chris Yukine. Será mejor que lo recuerdes".

"Ok ice queen " Dije antes de alejarme.

"¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí!" Chris me llamó, pero seguí caminando. "¡No he terminado contigo todavía!"

Me di vuelta, le di una sonrisa arrogante que pareció irritarla antes de continuar alejándome.

"¡Señor! ¡Aún tiene que pagar por eso!"

Oh cierto, me olvidé de eso.

* * *

**(Casa desconocida)**

Chris Yukine regresa a la casa de su amante, pero no la encontró por ningún embargo, ella encuentra algo más.

Tú ..." Chris preguntó sospechosamente, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Desde que llegó a esta casa, Stalk es muy consciente de que esta pequeña niña no parece confiar completamente en él a pesar de las golosinas de su amante. No puede evitar sentir un poco de simpatía por ella tratando de llamar la atención de su amante.

_Los humanos son de hecho criaturas ingenuas ..._ pensó ."

Si estás tratando de encontrarla, ella está fuera ahora". Dijo Stalk

"Hmph", la chica de cabello blanco se da vuelta y se dirige a su sala de entrenamiento.

"Espere." Dijo Stalk

"¿Qué deseas?" Chris preguntó, mirando al hombre.

"Hice algo que podría beneficiar tu misión de capturar a la niña, Hibiki Tachibana, y quiero que seas el primero en probarlo". Dijo Stalk

"¿Qué ?" Chris preguntó.

* * *

**(Con takumi)**

"¿Estás bien, Hibiki-chan?" preguntó.

Hibiki, por otro lado, se ve un poco exhausta después de una pelea reciente con el ruido que le quita mucho y casi toca su comida.

"¿Hmm ...? Lo siento, Takumi". Hibiki dijo, tratando de beber su refresco. Todavía estaba estresada por no desbloquear su arma.

( ****Flashback**** )

_Tsubasa e Hibiki estaban luchando contra los ruidos en una carretera mientras que los dos jinetes luchaban debajo de la carretera. Mientras Tsubasa está peleando, se da cuenta de que Hibiki tiene un pequeño problema ya que todavía no ha despertado su arma. Tsubasa se dirigió a Hibiki._

" _Tachibana, debes concentrar tu voluntad en tu Equipo. Una vez que lo hagas, reaccionará y te dará un arma adecuada incluso si estás usando un pequeño fragmento de ella". Tsubasa explica antes de que apareciera más ruido._

_Estaba en sus manos antes de girar, usando su ataque Wight Slayer y recortando más ruidos. Tsubasa se puso de pie y presumió cortar el ruido con su katana._

"¡ _Hai, Tsubasa!"_

_Hibiki luego mira su mano y estaba tratando de concentrarse pero no consiguió nada. En cambio, solo golpeó un ruido y solo retrocedió en lugar de desintegrarse. Pronto todo un grupo de Ruido la persiguió._

_Tsubasa, riéndose mentalmente, suspiró antes de ayudarla a salir._

* * *

( ****Presente**** )

No fue hasta que Takumi decidió aliviar el estrés de su amigo llevándola a almorzar al centro comercial, ya que les encantaba la comida aquí cada vez que tenían tiempo.

"Puedes hablar conmigo sobre eso", dijo Takumi.

"No me gusta esconderme de Miku-chan", admite Hibiki con tristeza.

Incluso desde que comenzó su entrenamiento con Genjuro, se vuelve un poco distante con Miku y no tuvo tiempo para pasarla. Está preocupada por lo que suceda si le dice a Miku que terminaría involucrada en el conflicto.

Pero ella no es tan buena como Takumi escondiendo su propio secreto de la gente durante mucho tiempo.

"No te preocupes, Hibiki-chan". Takumi responde. "Deberías hablar con Miku-chan cuando sientas que estás listo o te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a los que te importan".

Esto hace que Hibiki se vea sorprendido.

"Después de todo, prometí protegerlos a los dos con mi vida". Takumi dijo. Son sus amigos y no los dejará morir sin pelear.

Esto hace que Hibiki se ponga un poco rosado después de escuchar las palabras , "Umm ... gracias, takumi".

takumi sonríe antes de que los dos vuelvan a comer. No fue hasta que Hibiki tenía otra pregunta en su mente.

"takumi, entonces, ¿para que estas corstullendo ese dragon?" Preguntó Hibiki, sintiéndose un poco curiosa mirando mis planos

Ella sabe que Takumi hizo un cinturón y todas sus armas.

"No estoy seguro .. mira la botella dragón después de analizarla eh llegado ala conclusión de que su poder de ataque es demasiado para una sola botella mi dragon que planeo costruir permitirá que la energía sobrante se manifieste en un traje completo dando como resultado un nuevo Kamen rider que se concentre puramente en el poder del dragon.", dijo takumi

"oh entonces planas crear mas ayuda un nuevo compañero verdad" dijo Hibiki

"Si pero el problema es que no se si ay alguien capaz de controlar su poder " Dije recordando ya que la botella pose cierta resistencia ya que no es posible usarla con otra botella quien podrá usarla

"Hmm ... Eso es cierto además de que facilitará la lucha contra los Ruidos", dijo Hibiki. Ella recuerda haber visto cómo él forzó un ruido hacia atrás sin tocarlo.

* * *

**(En la sede de la segunda división)**

En un campo de entrenamiento Tsubasa estaban entrenando.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se entrenaron juntos después de que Kanade perdiera la capacidad de usar a Gungnir y Tsubasa para distanciarse de ella.

"Parece que estás estresado por algo, Tsubasa". Dijo Kanade Su voz hizo que Tsubasa saliera de sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento", dijo Tsubasa.

"Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa? Dijo Kanade

"Es solo que nose siente lo mismo sin ti kanade" dijo Tsubasa

"AHH otra vez vas a llorar" dijo Kanade con las manos cruzadas

"eh no es solo que estaño luchar a tu lado" diciendo eso Tsubasa se retiro

"Eso tambien me gustaría ojala tu viera el poder de luchar otra vez " dijo Kanade "Tal vez tukumi pueda...

**(Casa desconocida)**

Chris Yukine está parado frente a una mujer de cabello rubio mientras espera su nueva misión esta noche.

"Con todo el poder de la Reliquia, no deberías tener problemas con esos dos que solo usan un fragmento; deberías ser capaz de completar tu objetivo". Dijo fine

blood stalk se apoya contra la pared mientras mira a los dos.

"Deberías poder enfrentarte a ellos con la capacitación que proporciono y la herramienta que te presto". Dijo blood stalk

La mujer de cabello rubio mira a su aliada, "¿Por eso has preparado un plan para ella, verdad?"

blood stalk se rió entre dientes, "Por supuesto, mantengo mi parte del trato para ayudar a su plan siempre y cuando consiga el ruido de los ruidos para devorar. Aunque quiero ver si mi herramienta es útil como el bastón de Salomón y esta es una buena oportunidad para ver que se usa contra él ".

"¿Realmente estas preocupado por su fracaso" Fine pregunto

"Todavía es difícil determinar si su poder se encuentra esta en plena función"explica blood stalk en un tono serio. "Si no, lo habría aplastado en su estado más débil ahora".

blood stalk mira a Chris y le pregunta: "¿Crees que puedes manejar?"

"Si es por Fine, ¡entonces no me importa quién sea el oponente! Los derrotaré". Chris grita con determinación de dirección en su voz.

blood stalk y Fine observan a Chris salir de la mansión y cumplir su misión.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdadera identidad de Build? Fine preguntó con un toque de curiosidad.

"Creo que esto se pondrá divertido ya que tanto ella como Build solo son mis marionetas uno creando las botellas que necesitamos y el otro una tonta que nos sigue como un buen perro nadie se da cuenta que esta pasando y una vez que todo este completo no importa quien gane si tu o ellos" Dijo Stalk con una risita

"Será una verdad dura cuando se entere ... pero será demasiado tarde". Bien dicho. "Tengo otro favor que me gustaría pedirte". Ella preguntó.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó blood stalk.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Fine le explica a blood stalk lo que tiene en mente.

**(Con TAKUMI)**

Takumi a terminado su tarea de limpieza en la Flor antes de que decida irse a casa y mirar cualquier noticia relacionada con el deporte en su televisor.

De repente se detiene en las escaleras y siente que algo anda mal en el aire a su alrededor.

De repente sonó su teléfono celular y presionó el botón de hablar.

"¿Hola?"

"¡ _Se han detectado un gran número de ruidos en el parque! Necesitamos que ayudes a Tsubasa, Hibiki y Kanade que están adelante_ ", explica Genjuro .

"¡ _¿Qué ?!_ "

Hibiki se apresura a la escena con su teléfono encendido.

"Hola ... ¿Miku-chan? Sobre la lluvia de meteoritos, lo siento. Pero tengo algunos asuntos que resolver, definitivamente iremos la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Hibiki.

" _Está bien, siempre habrá una próxima vez ... ten cuidado Hibiki_ " dijo Miku con tristeza antes de apagar el teléfono.

Hibiki apaga su teléfono celular y mira los ruidos en la estación de metro.

_Lo siento, Miku-chan ..._ Hibiki pensó con tristeza antes de tener una mirada de enojo en su rostro.

"¡ _Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron ...!_ "

( ****Juega Gekisou Gungnir**** )

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Hibiki se transformara en su traje Symphogear y luchara contra una multiplicación de Ruidos. Aunque sus ataques no son tan poderosos como sus amigos, Hibiki elige continuar con puro enojo en cada golpe.

"¡Es por ustedes que tengo que traicionar mi promesa a mi amigo!" Exclamó Hibiki, enojado con los ruidos.

De repente, uno de los ruidos logra colarse detrás de ella y la envía al poste. Hibiki lucha por recuperarse.

"No soy más fuerte como Takumi ... Kanade-san ... o Tsubasa-san, ¡pero haré lo que pueda!" Declara Hibiki. "¡Por ustedes no puedo ir a ver las estrellas fugaces con Miku-chan!" Cargó hacia ellos y golpeó los ruidos directamente contra la pared. "Mis días tranquilos ... ¡Si no puedo tenerlo, entonces los DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS!"

De repente, los ojos de Hibiki comenzaron a ponerse rojos y se volvieron salvajes mientras su cabeza y cuerpo se cubrían de energía negra mientras comenzaba a separar cada Ruido con sus manos.

De repente, uno de los Ruidos despacha parte de su propio cuerpo y la arroja, esto hace que explote en la cara de Hibiki, pero no sufre daño cuando lo bloquea y ve que el Ruido intenta escapar de ella.

( ****Fin de la canción**** )

"¡Espere!" Hibiki gritó mientras corría tras él.

El ruido salta del metro y usa una de sus bombas para hacer explotar un agujero en el techo.

Hibiki se levantó del agujero que hizo el ruido; ella persiguió el ruido y vio lo que parece un disparo que comienza a descender.

( ****Juega Zettou Ameno Habakiri**** )

"¡ ****CERCULAN SLASH!**** " Antes de que el ruido tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar al ataque, ya había sido destruido. Aterrizando desde el cielo está Tsubasa con su armadura.

"¡Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki dijo con alegría, corriendo hacia ella.

"Deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, Tachibana o si no ... ¿quién está allí? ¡Sal ahora!" Tsubasa dijo mientras sentía una fuerte presencia.

Alguien con una fuerte intención de matar.

"Dios mío, ¿no eres del todo afilado?" una voz notó.

De la sombra emerge una niña de cabello blanco con traje plateado con gemas de color verde oscuro y cadenas de color púrpura.

Tsubasa parece sorprendido por la apariencia de la armadura perdida, mientras que Hibiki parece bastante confundido acerca de la situación.

"La ... La armadura de Nehustan ... ¿Pero cómo?" Tsubasa exige.

* * *

**(Sede de la segunda división)**

****NEHUSTAN****

"¡¿La armadura de Nehustan? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible ?!" Exclamó Genjuro.

Se pensó que la armadura perdía mucho tiempo durante el concierto antes de que esta chica apareciera de la nada y usara la armadura de Nehustan.

"¡Todos lleguen al sitio de inmediato! ¡Quiero la armadura asegurada!" El ordenó.

Takumi llego entrando por la puerta ah masima velocidad

"Entonces el concierto no fue un accidente eh" dije mientras miraba la pantalla

"Eso parese entonces que querias mostrarnos" dijo Genjuro calmado pero con preocupación

Rápidamente saco mi maleta donde tengo guardadas mis cosas

"Esto es el Buildgun una pequeña pistola con una gran eficansia en los Noises " dije mientras le entregaba el arma

"interesante fuiste capaz de crear un arma capaz de destruir los noises que ni siquiera los mejores científicos pudieron me alegra tenerte de nuestro lado " Dijo genjuro con una cara alegre

"Si creaste un arma entonces yo también voy " dijo una voz fuertemente entrando era Kanade

"No lo creo Kanade talvez esta arma sea eficaz pero si te tocan mueres" dije con un tono serio

"Y que lo mismo con las balas eso no hace ninguna diferencia" Dijo Kanade enojada

"Estoy de acuerdo con takumi que tengamos un arma no significa nada" dijo genjuro

"Takumi tu creaste una armadura para ti no puedes hacer una para mi " dijo Kanade acercan doce a mi desesperada

"Es cierto que invente las armas de build y si tengo otra armadura pero" dije

" Pero que" dijo Kanade

" No se si tu cuerpo soportara ese poder " dije

" Si tienes un taje damelo puedo con lo que sea" dijo Kanade determinada

Comprendiendo el comportamiento de kanade y que no cambiara de opinión saque mi otra maleta y saco otro Build drive y una dragon mecánico rápidamente le di el cinturón a Kanade y ella se lo puso mientras le explicaba

" Este es cross z dragon incerta la botella dragon en el" dije

Kanade con entusiasmo hiso lo que le dije

**WAKE UP**

"ahora jira la palanca y di henshin " dije mientras retrocedía

Kanade inserto el dragon en el cinturón

**CROSS-Z DRAGON**

Kanade rápidamente giro la palanca sin detenerse mientras unos tubos comenzaban a cubrirla

"HENSHIN" DIJO KANADE

cuando dijo eso las 2 mitades se unieron intentando formar un traje

**WAKE UP**

**WAKE UP**

**WAKE UP **

**WAKE UP ERROR**

**WAEK JIJIBYGYGTFTFYFYFYGUHUHUHIHJIGTYF ERRO ERROR ERROR ERROR**

Kanade creo una pequeña esploxion mientras yo me cubría los ojos

"Kanade" Ambos dijimos

Rápidamente fui a ver a Kanade y ella estaba bien pero la transformacion fue un fracaso voy ala cintura de kanade y le quito el cinturón y lo reviso

"Que paso " dijo Genjuro mietras revisa a Kanade " Acaso cometiste un error

"Me subestimas boss pero no el cinturón y el CROSS-Z DRAGON funciona perfectamente bien pero no tiene sentido la botella dragon originalmente provino de Kanade entonces por que fallo" Dije mientras guardaba los 2 objetos en el maletín y se lo entregaba a Genjuro

"Cuidalo" dije

Takumi pronto se fue inmediatamente después de que terminó su tarea cuando se fue Genjuro mira el maletín .

"El poder de un rider me pregunto si yo podría ". Dijo Genjuro.

**(De vuelta al campo de batalla ...)**

_**"**__Entonces, reconoces la armadura, ¿eh? Entonces debes saber de dónde viene esto". La chica misteriosa preguntó._

_"¿Cómo podría olvidarle? Por mi debilidad, no solo se perdió la armadura, sino también la capacidad de Kanade para cantar ..." dijo Tsubasa. "Y todas esas vidas perdidas ... ¡siempre permanecerán en mi mente!"_

****(Juega Ame no Habakiri)****

_Tsubasa luego comenzó a cantar cuando ella y la misteriosa chica se pusieron en posición de batalla. Hibiki, sin embargo, se interpuso entre ellos._

_"¡Tsubasa, espera! ¡Ella es humana! ¡Humana como nosotros! No hay razón para que peleemos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Hibiki, realmente no queriendo pelear con un compañero humano._

_"¡Idiota! ¡Este es un campo de batalla!" Tanto Tsubasa como la misteriosa chica dijeron, haciendo que se miraran sorprendidos._

_Tsubasa sonrió. "Creo que nos llevaremos bien"._

_La misteriosa chica también sonrió. "¡Vamos a divertirnos un poco!"_

_La misteriosa chica atacó y envió uno de sus látigos a Tsubasa. Tsubasa esquivó fácilmente al atacado y envió a su Getsuga Tenshō como un ataque hacia la misteriosa chica._

****Azure Flash****

_La niña no se preocupó ni un poco cuando usó su látigo nuevamente para desviar el ataque, sorprendiendo a Tsubasa cuando la misteriosa chica solo sonrió hacia ella. Saliendo de su estupor, Tsubasa fue al ataque, usando su espada ampliada. Fue por un columpio justo antes de aterrizar en el suelo, pero la niña lo esquivó. Tsubasa luego hizo algunos cambios laterales antes de usar sus tobilleras, pero la misteriosa chica los esquivó a todos. Justo cuando Tusbasa estaba a punto de golpear a la niña, la niña levantó uno de sus látigos y detuvo el ataque._

_La niña sonrió mientras iba a tomar la cabeza de Tsubasa, pero se agachó a tiempo, pero cuando volvió a levantarse, se encontró con una patada en el estómago._

_"¿Es este el potencial de una reliquia ininterrumpida?" Tsubasa pensó._

_"No subestimes el poder de Nehushtan, ¿de acuerdo?" La misteriosa chica se burló con una sonrisa arrogante. "¡Esto está lejos de ser mi mejor juego!"_

_La niña luego volvió a atacar. Ella envió otro ataque de látigo hacia Tsubasa, pero pudo esquivarlo. La niña seguía tratando de azotar a Tsubasa mientras Tsubasa lo esquivaba lo mejor que podía._

_"¡Tsubasa!" Hibiki lloró de preocupación._

_La niña luego se volvió hacia Hibiki. "No te preocupes. Te mantendré entretenido". La chica luego sacó un bastón de metal del escenario que disparó algunas vigas frente a Hibiki. Una vez que se dispersaron, revelaron nada menos que ruido._

_"¡Esos son ruidos! ¡¿Los resumió ?!" Hibiki obviamente estaba sorprendido. ¿Quién lo haría cuando alguien convocara a lo que ha estado amenazando a la humanidad durante tanto tiempo? Se dio la vuelta y corrió, pero el ruido disparó algún tipo de sustancia que atrapado intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano. "¡Maldita sea!"_

_Chris luego se volvió hacia Tsubasa justo a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque._

_"¡Olvídate de mí cuando estabas ocupado !?" Tsubasa preguntó._

_Tsubasa luego fue y golpeó los pies de la niña, lo que casi la hizo perder el equilibrio antes de tener que agacharse bajo otro ataque. Tsubasa luego toma el sol y ataca con los tobillos, pero la niña pudo bloquearlo con el brazo._

_"¡Bájate de tu caballo!" La niña entonces sorprendentemente agarró a Tsubasa y la arrojó con una fuerza increíble. Tsubasa voló antes de ser golpeada por la chica que le pisoteó la cabeza. "¡No te hagas ilusiones, perra!" Luego señaló hacia el Hibiki atrapado. "Mi objetivo era capturar_ su _desde el principio."_

_Hibiki estaba sorprendido. ¿Por qué alguien la querría? ¿Y por qué motivo?_

_"¿Es esto todo lo que puedes hacer para proteger a tus camaradas?" La chica preguntó burlonamente._

_Tsubasa apretó los dientes. "¿De verdad crees que solo voy a esperar y mirar?" Tsubasa luego levantó su espada y llamó a una lluvia de espadas._

****Mil lágrimas****

_No queriendo ser empalada por múltiples espadas, la niña saltó hacia atrás cuando Tsubasa aprovechó esa oportunidad para escapar justo cuando las cuchillas perforaron el suelo. Luego continuaron luchando ya que Hibiki no podía hacer nada, solo mirar._

_Entonces tuvo una idea. "¡Eso es correcto! ¡Mi equipo armado!"_

_"¡Si quiero ser de alguna ayuda, necesito un arma!" Hibiki dijo antes de que ella intentara concentrarse pero, como intentos anteriores, no pasó nada. "¿Por qué no aparece? Estoy tan perdido ..."_

_Una explosión ocurrió no muy lejos, ya que en el humo, Tsubasa y la niña estaban actualmente en un punto muerto._

_"Ella no solo está jugando conmigo". Tsubasa pensó en voz alta mientras trataba de dominar a la chica. "Su poder es real"._

_"¿Realmente tienes tiempo para pensar en eso? ¡No lo haces!" La niña dijo antes de alejarse del punto muerto e intentar dar una patada giratoria a Tsubasa, pero se agachó y se alejó._

_Luego, la niña levantó su extraño bastón y disparó más rayos, convocando más ruido. Estos no representaban una gran amenaza para Tsubasa, ya que ella destruyó cualquier ruido en su camino antes de enviar otro Azure Flash hacia la chica que esquivó el camino donde más ruido fue destruido. La niña luego envió otro ataque de látigo hacia Tsubasa, pero desvió el ataque y fue a atacar por encima. Sin embargo, la niña bloqueó el ataque y luego se enfrentó a Tsubasa con combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tsubasa luego hizo una cierta distancia entre ellos antes de sacar tres dagas arrojadizas y se las arrojó a la niña._

_"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" La niña dijo, sin ver el ataque como una amenaza, simplemente desvió el ataque con su látigo. Luego saltó y conjuró una bola de energía en blanco y negro en la punta de su látigo antes de enviarla hacia Tsubasa._

****Nirvana Gedon****

_Sorprendida, Tsubasa no tuvo tiempo de esquivar, así que fue y bloqueó el ataque, pero ella finalmente se sobrepuso cuando se produjo una explosión y Tsubasa salió volando de la nube de humo y aterrizó en el suelo, muy dañada._

****(Fin Ame no Habakiri)****

_¡Tsubasa!" Hibiki gritó de preocupación cuando la chica aterrizó._

_"¿Ya terminamos aquí? Las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes". Dijo la niña. "Bueno, no me estoy quejando. Eso significa que finalmente puedo tomar lo que vine a buscar"._

_¿Voy a fallar a los que creen en mí otra vez? Tsubasa pensó mientras luchaba por levantarse._

_"¡No! ¡Me niego a fallarle a nadie otra vez!" Tsubasa gritó cuando se levantó._

_"Ja, ¿qué puedes hacer en ese estado?" Dijo la niña antes de hacer un gesto hacia los ruidos que los rodeaban. "En caso de que no lo supieras, estás rodeado"._

_Ella está en lo correcto. En el estado en el que estoy, no podré soportar tantos ruidos. Tsubasa pensó. "Entonces no tengo otra opción"._

_La niña levantó una ceja cuando Tsubasa levantó su espada al aire. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando. "No, tú ... ¡no te atreverías!"_

_"¡No! ¡Tsubasa, no lo hagas!" Hibiki protestó mientras intentaba más salir de su difícil situación, sin juego de palabras._

_Tsubasa luego se vuelve hacia Chirs con una sonrisa amable que Hibiki nunca ha visto antes. "No te preocupes ... estoy haciendo esto para proteger a las personas que me importan y finalmente puedo arrepentirme de mis fechorías. Hibiki, la próxima vez que veas a Takumi y Kanade, dile que le dije gracias. Es por él que Me di cuenta de que hay algo más importante que pelear ". Tsubasa luego se volvió hacia la chica mientras preparaba su ataque final: su Swan Song._

_"¡Como si te dejara cantar eso!" La niña fue a usar su látigo, pero pronto descubrió que no podía moverse. "¡Qué! ¡Yo ... no puedo mover mi cuerpo!" Pronto encontró la razón de esto, ya que no era otra que una de las dagas que Tsubasa lanzó antes._

****Tejido de sombras****

_Inmovilizada, la niña no pudo hacer nada mientras Tsubasa continúa caminando hacia ella, cantando su Swan Song. Reuniendo toda su fuerza, la niña trató de detener a Tsubasa levantando su bastón y convocando más ruido, pero falló y el ruido fue convocado demasiado lejos. Ahora, no podía hacer nada más que mirar con miedo mientras Tsubasa estaba cara a cara con ella._

_'Kanade ... Hibiki Tachibana ... Tío ... Takumi... gracias por todo ... y adiós'. Tsubasa pensó mientras se preparaba para terminar su canción, pero antes de que pudiera ..._

_De repente, de la nada, aparecieron unas balas en forma de Halcon que comenzaron a destruir a todos los Noises _

_Un ruido de motocicleta se escucho mostrando a Takumi con una arma __completamente naranja con tema de halcon en tenia puesto un su casco tapando su identidad_

_"¡BAKA!" Takumi gritó cuando Tsubasa voló de su golpe y cayó al suelo no muy lejos de él mientras aterrizaba._

_Takumi miraba subasa enojado._

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?" Le grité . "Cantando la canción del cisne, ¿estás tratando de suicidarte?"

"Solo estaba tratando de-"

"¿Solo intentando qué? ¿Matarte? No es de extrañar que tú y Kanade fueran compañeros. ¡Ambos son tan suicidas! Respiré profundamente para calmarme antes de volver a hablar. "Tsubasa, no pienses que estás solo en esto. Nadie puede hacer algo así solo. No trates de soportar todo. No estás solo. Ahora siéntate y déjame todo por ahora".

Luego me alejé de Tsubasa y me enfrenté al que ella estaba enfrentando. Por alguna razón, una ola de déjà vu.

"Lo siento ... pero ¿nos hemos visto antes?" Yo pregunté.

La chica misteriosa parecía que fue tomada por sorpresa con mi pregunta. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No hay forma de que nos hayamos conocido antes, o lo sabría. Pero volviendo al tema principal, escuché sobre ti, BUild y sabía que estarías aquí pero podrás contra todos estos NOISES TU SOLO Te estudie no hay forma que me derrotes y las protejas al mismo tiempo

Mire a mi alrededor mientras suspiraba

"Tsubasa, ¿todavía puedes pelear?" Yo pregunté.

Tsubasa se retiró de Hibiki y levantó su espada. "Tengo suficiente energía para un ataque más".

"Suficientemente bueno para mi." Dije antes de volverme hacia Hibiki. "Hibiki, asegúrate de que Tsubasa no se caiga, ¿entendido?"

"¡Hai!"

"Cuento con usted." Dije antes de girar hacia la chica, levantando mis 2 botellas las de TAKA Y GATLING

"¡Ja! ¿Qué pueden hacer conmigo y un luchador herido?" La chica preguntó burlonamente.

"Te sorprenderías." Dije. "dices que me estudiaste pero déjame mostrarte una forma que nunca has visto " Dije mientras colocaba las 2 botellas

**"**_**Taka! Gatling! Best Match! Are you ready? (Brass band music) Tenkuu no Abarenbou! HawkGatling! Yeahhh!**_"

**HENSHIN**

Las 2 mitades se uniro formado un traje la parte orgánica era naranja con tema de halcon y la parte inorgánica era gris con tema de bala esta era la forma **HawkGatling form**

Rapidamente invoque mi arma "¡ _Hawk Gatlinger!_ "

y comense ah disparar ah todos lados

"¡¿Qué ?!" La chica obviamente estaba sorprendida de que detuviera alos noises tan fácilmente ya que cada dispara no se desperdiciaba sino que cada uno golpeaba .

_**10!/20!/30!/40!/50!/60!/70!/80!/90!**_**"**

mientras dispara ah los noises comence a girar el gatillo para preparar el movimiento especial único de esta forma

Girando mi palanca rápidamente

"_**Ready? Go **_**voltech finish**

**"La formula de la victoria esta decidida"**

Usando su momento de sorpresa,

una esfera atrapo a la chica donde y levantandola del suelo.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto?" La niña trató de escapar, pero simplemente flotó sobre el lugar.

"¡Ikuze! ¡Tsubasa!" Grité como acusado hacia la chica.

"¡azure FLAH" Tsubasa dijo antes de enviar su ataque mientras Hibiki la mantenía estable.

****Azure Flash****

**"**_**100! Full Bullet!**_**"**

"¡Toma esto! ¡Torente de aguila !" Grité mientras balanceaba y golpeaba a la niña a unos metros de distancia.

Miles de balas comesaron ah salir del arma mistras la chica seguía atrapada en la esfera que genere mi arma y el rayo de tsubasa golpeando sin parar me dirigía a volar donde cayo pero en ese momento Tsubasa se desmallo

"TSUBASA" YO Y HIBIKI DIJIMOS

****(Con la chica misteriosa)****

_"Maldita sea ..." La misteriosa chica gime de dolor mientras continúa alejándose. Cada paso que dio se vuelve más dolor por minuto._

_Podía creer que había fallado en su misión. Todo iba muy bien, Tsubasa estaba demasiado herido para pelear,pero todo se vino abajo por la aparición de esa nueva forma desconocida_

_Pero en este momento, algo más estaba preocupando su mente. Fue cuando dijo: "Lo siento ... pero ¿nos hemos visto antes?"_

_'¿Nos hemos visto antes?' La niña pensó antes de confundirse más._

_Estaba segura de que nunca se habían visto antes. Claro que lo ha visto en la televisión, pero nunca en persona. No solo eso, sino que siente que sabe quién es._

_... ¿quién en el mundo eres?' La niña pensó. No podía decirle a su amante sobre esto, ya que probablemente vería esto como una razón por la cual falló su misión. 'Tengo que averiguar quién es ...'_

****(Hospital)****

"Como se encuentra Tsubasa "dije mientras nos encontrábamos en el hospital revisando las heridas de Tsubasa

"Estoy bien solo fueron unas heridas menores pero la armadura como es posible que la tenga eso es lo que me preocupa" dijo Tsubasa

"es cierto es posible que el ataque al concierto fuera una distracción para robarla pero quien pudo ser" dijo genjuro pensativo

"Alguien esta moviendo los hilos pero quien y por que quieren a hibiki muchas preguntas y solo una respuesta" dije mientras miraba ah todos los miembros en la sala

"ahh por cierto por que no pude transformarme"dijo la voz de kanade

" ehh" dijo Tsubasa sorprendida

"UM " Dije mientras sacaba una computadora mostrando los datos " Este es el proyecto (CROSS_Z) Un poderoso guerrero que lucha con poder ah diferencia de Mi armadura Build Cross-z Lucha de frente sin cambiar de botellas dependiendo puramente del poder pero no tiene sentido

"Que cosa" kanade dijo

"La dragon bottle salio de ti y analice tu compatibilidad y no ay nada malo pero ay algo que falta bueno no importa mientras lo descubro conserva la botella dragon podría ayudarte aun si no te trasformas la botella aun te puede dar poderes" dije

"Ok de acuerdo y mas vale que descubras que falta" Dijo

* * *

**BUENO Y ya esta otro capitulo se que tarde pero no es fácil hacerlo sin usar una computadora**

**Descuerdo hablando seriamente ahora estaba esperando que el anime me diera pistas para poner presagios de lo que pasaran ya que les dire un pequeño espoiler Stalk aparecerá muy seguido ya que para los que vieron la serie sabrán lo peligroso y calculador que puede llegar hacer y que aparesera muy seguido**

**con quien se quedara Takumi con Tsubasa , kanade , chis, hibiki, Maria, harem no les puedo decir pero no les defraudare**

**otra cosa por que Kanade no pudo trasformarse**

**y quien sera Grease y rougue **


End file.
